Little Alice
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: Ben, sopraffatto dal senso di abbandono e solitudine, cade in un profondo sonno. Di chi è quella voce che lo chiama nei suoi sogni? Potrà mai svegliarsi? Vorrà mai svegliarsi? - Bevin  KevinxBen - Shounen-Ai
1. Somnus

**Titolo:** Little Alice

**Fandom:** Ben 10

**Paring:** KevinxBen

**Ambientato:** 2-3 anni dopo Alien Force; non tiene conto degli eventi di Ultimate Alien

**Disclaimer:** Ben 10 appartiene a Man of Action

**OC:** Alice (Pronuncia inglese)

**Avvisi:** OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note:** - … - Parlato; " … " Pensato; « _Italics_ » Telefono o altro dispositivo; _Italics_ Sogno

**Summary:** Ben, sopraffatto dal senso di abbandono e solitudine, cade in un profondo sonno. Di chi è quella voce che lo chiama nei suoi sogni? Potrà mai svegliarsi? _Vorrà_ mai svegliarsi?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitolo 1 - Somnus<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Somnus,<strong> _i_, m., sonno

**Sonno** [són-no] _s.m._ **1** fenomeno biologico periodico di riposo delle funzioni psicofisiche, caratterizzato dalla sospensione della coscienza e della volontà **2** la sensazione di torpore e di stanchezza che induce a dormire

* * *

><p>-Ben stai attento! Dietro di te!- La voce di Gwen avvertì all'ultimo momento il giovane eroe dell'attacco a sorpresa del nemico. Schivato il colpo fece appena in tempo a riprendere l'equilibrio prima di passare al contrattacco. Deciso a farla finita il più presto possibile si trasformò da Swampfire[1] a Big Chill[2]. In pochi secondi l'alieno fu completamente gelato e dopo aver appurato che non fosse più una minaccia Ben riprese le sue sembianze umane<p>

-Questo è sistemato- Disse rivolgendosi alla cugina

-Bene, chiamo nonno Max per dirgli di venire a prenderlo. Nel frattempo vai a vedere se Kevin ha bisogno d'aiuto-

-Okay, vado- Le rispose andando nella stanza precedente di quel vecchio magazzino dove sapeva Kevin stava combattendo contro quegli stupidi cavalieri che avevano sorpreso nel bel mezzo di un traffico illegale di tecnologia aliena di 4° Livello. Dubitava che avesse bisogno di aiuto, ma andò comunque a controllare

-Oh, Benji cosa ci fai qui?- Chiese il ragazzo moro appena lo vide mentre sistemava l'ultimo uomo di latta

-Ero venuto a vedere se avevi bisogno di aiuto ma vedo che te la sei cavata egregiamente-

-Figurati se mi serve aiuto a menare questi tipi. Cosa te l'ha fatto pensare?-

-Gwen- Disse come se fosse la soluzione di tutto il problema

-Ah, capisco. Tipico. L'altro tipo l'avete sistemato?-

-Sì, tutto a posto. Nonno Max sta venendo ad arrestarlo-

Così si incamminarono verso il luogo dove si trovava l'alieno congelato e vi trovarono già nonno Max con il resto dei giovani plumbers[3] al suo seguito. Gwen stava parlando con Cooper, Helen e Pierce mentre Manny e Alan aiutavano l'uomo a caricare il detenuto

-Nonno Max- Disse Ben entusiasta di vederlo finalmente dopo un intero mese

-Hey Ben, come stai? È un po' che non ci vediamo- L'uomo fu un attimo sorpreso quando il nipote ebbe un attimo di esitazione prima di sorridere come sempre

-Sì, sì tutto a posto- Chiaccherarono per alcuni minuti finché l'uomo non annunciò la loro imminente partenza

-Ora dobbiamo andare, ragazzi preparatevi-

-Cosa, parti di già?- Chiese Ben con un tono dispiaciuto, avrebbe voluto stare più tempo con lui

-Sì, il lavoro chiama, ragazzo. Tornerò il più presto possibile-

Dopo aver salutato tutti guardò con sguardo triste la vecchia carretta allontanarsi. Si sentiva giù e nemmeno il successo dell'operazione riuscì a sollevarlo di morale. Poi gli venne in mente un'idea, si girò verso i suoi due amici con sguardo speranzoso

-Per celebrare la vittoria perché non andiamo a prendere uno smoothy[4]?-

-Cavolo Ben non sai pensare ad altro! Ho altro da fare, come per esempio studiare, cosa che dovresti fare anche tu se vuoi entrare in un buon college. Hai già 17 anni e all'ultimo anno di liceo, devi pensare a queste cose- Ben ci rimase un attimo male per il rifiuto della cugina, così si voltò verso Kevin ma le sue speranze vennero infrante dallo sguardo dispiaciuto del ragazzo

-Mi dispiace Benji, devo andare al lavoro. Questo periodo è piuttosto incasinato, sembra che tutti stiano facendo il possibile per distruggere le loro macchine-

-Oh … okay, non è un problema- Rispose cercando di sforzare un sorriso. Qualche anno fa si sarebbe lamentato fino a diventare insopportabile, ma era cambiato da allora. Sapeva che i due erano piuttosto impegnati, ma avrebbe voluto passare con loro un po' di tempo, come una volta. Erano settimane che non lo facevano -Porta tu a casa Gwen, io faccio un salto da Mr. Smoothy prima di tornare a casa-

-Okay, ciao Benji-

-Ciao, Ben. E studia!-

Aspettò che se ne fossero andati prima di salire sulle sua auto e tornare a casa. Improvvisamente non aveva più fame e non voleva mangiare smoothy da solo. A parte Kevin e Gwen non aveva molto altri amici. C'erano Helen e gli altri ma anche loro li vedeva di rado, come nonno Max del resto.

Quando arrivò a casa fu accolto solo dal silenzio. Recentemente sua madre aveva trovato un lavoro che la teneva occupata tutto il giorno e suo padre non tornava mai prima dell'ora di cena. Non riusciva a farci l'abitudine, gli venivano i brividi e più passava il tempo più non riusciva a definire quel posto come _casa_. Era stato costretto ad imparare a cucinare, perché dopo i primi mesi di cibo congelato o ad asporto si era quasi sentito male.

Andò direttamente in camera sua e si sdraiò sul letto. Sapeva che doveva dar retta a sua cugina e studiare. Voleva andare al college ma non di certo a quello per super geni come Gwen. Il suo piano era di finire il college e poi lavorare a tempo pieno con i plumbers. In fondo non avrebbe mai potuto avere un lavoro normale con l'Omnitrix perennemente attaccato al polso. In più la sua fama lo precedeva. Chi mai avrebbe assunto l'eroe che aveva salvato più volte la Terra e l'universo. No, era inverosimile.

La notorietà gli aveva dato alla testa in passato e si ricordava del suo atteggiamento strafottente ed egoista che aveva qualche anno fa[5], ma da allora era cambiato. Dopo che in diverse occasione sia lui che i suoi amici avevano rischiato di morire si era dato una calmata. Ora le acque si erano calmate, non era più sulla bocca di tutti e ne era anche contento. I giornalisti e i fan sapevano essere davvero molto invadenti.

Uno sbadiglio lo colse impreparato. Erano diversi giorni che aveva quelli attacchi di sonno improvvisi. Per fortuna fino ad ora gli erano solo capitati quando era a casa, perché non importava quando ci provasse non riusciva a stare sveglio. Gli occhi si facevano sempre più pesanti

"Studierò quando mi sarà svegliato" Pensò prima di addormentarsi definitivamente

* * *

><p><em>Tre Giorni Dopo<em>

Ben posò la penna con un sospiro soddisfatto. Aveva finito tutti i compiti per il giorno seguente ed era riuscito a studiare per il test di ammissione al college. Guardò l'orologio, erano le sei di sera. Avrebbe chiamato Gwen e Kevin per sentire se volevano uscire, aveva voglia di smoothy! Compose il numero di cellulare della cugina e aspettò che rispondesse

_«Pronto Ben?»_

-Ciao Gwen che ne dici se più tardi andiamo da Mr. Smoothy?-

_«Non posso, Ben, mi dispiace, sto studiando. Chiamami solo se c'è un'emergenza okay?»_

-Okay. Ciao- Subito la ragazza chiuse la chiamata senza salutarlo. Se Gwen non poteva avrebbe chiesto a Kevin, erano secoli che non uscivano solo loro due

_«Benji è successo qualcosa?»_ Dal tono di voce sembrava preoccupato, in fondo non lo chiamava poi così spesso

-Non volevo solo chiederti se ti andava di uscire più tardi da Mr. Smoothy?-

_«No, devo lavorare fino a tardi. Mi dispiace»_

-Ah, no scusa se ti ho disturbato. Ciao-

_«Ciao»_ Almeno Kevin lo aveva salutato.

Improvvisamente non aveva più voglia di smoothy, anzi non aveva proprio fame, sebbene non avesse mangiato quasi nulla a pranzo. Una strana sensazione di solitudine ed abbandono lo colpì. Sapeva che erano impegnati ma voleva solo vederli e passare un po' di tempo con loro. Non voleva più sentirsi così solo.

Un altro attacco di sonno lo colpì e in pochi minuti cadde addormentato.

* * *

><p><em>Due Giorni Dopo<em>

Quando si svegliò era sera tardi, il sole stava tramontando lasciando il cielo colorato di rosa e arancione. Quella vista però non fece altro che rattristarlo ulteriormente. In più iniziava a preoccuparsi, quegli attacchi di sonno si facevano sempre più frequenti e acuti. Anche se andava a dormire presto la mattina, faceva fatica a stare sveglio durante le lezioni e più volte si addormentava mentre faceva i compiti. Quel giorno, per esempio, non ce l'aveva fatta nemmeno ad arrivare alla scrivania e si era addormentato subito appena toccato il materasso con lo zaino ancora sulle spalle.

Voleva parlarne con qualcuno, ma non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento con i suoi genitori, suo nonno era irraggiungibile al momento, Gwen era chiusa in casa a studiare e Kevin aveva il suo lavoro all'officina. Non voleva disturbarli, ma quell'ansia che continuava a crescere non gli dava pace. Come l'ultima volta compose il numero della cugina e aspettò. Il telefono squillò per sette volte, Ben stava per rinunciare quando la ragazza rispose

_«Ben! Cosa c'è, lo sai che sono impegnata. È un'urgenza, un attacco alieno!»_

-Ecco, non è un attacco però …- Fu interrotto prima che potesse finire la frase

_«Allora non disturbarmi mentre studio!»_ Gridò e senza aggiungere altro riattaccò. Un po' incerto compose il numero di Kevin

_«Pronto, Ben. Cosa vuoi?»_ Il suo tono era molto sbrigativo e disinteressato

-Ecco, volevo chiederti se …- Fu un'altra volta interrotto

_«Ascolta se vuoi andare da Mr. Smoothy trova qualcun altro o vacci da solo. Non ho tempo, te l'ho detto»_

-Ah, no ecco. Non si tratta di questo, io …-

_«Ascolta non potrei nemmeno stare al telefono. Chiama solo se c'è davvero un'emergenza»_

Ben guardò triste il telefono tra le mani, mentre quel senso di vuoto non faceva altro che aumentare. Improvvisamente si sentiva solo anche se sapeva che i suoi genitori erano in casa. Si sentiva abbandonato dai suoi più cari amici. Il mondo stava perdendo la sua lucentezza, i colori sembravano sbiadire, lasciando solo bianco, nero e sfumature di grigio.

Nonostante si fosse svegliato da soli dieci minuti all'improvviso si sentì di nuovo stanco. Questa volta decise di non combattere per rimanere sveglio, anzi voleva addormentarsi e non pensare a niente. Perché in quei giorni le uniche volte che si era sentito vivo era stato nei suoi sogni. Sebbene non si ricordasse cosa sognava, ogni volta che si svegliava aveva un senso di nostalgia, come se aprendo gli occhi gli avessero portato via ogni ragione di vita.

Così un'altra volta cadde nel mondo onirico

* * *

><p><em>Era tutto buio.<em>

_Non vedeva nulla, come se avesse gli occhi chiusi._

_Sentiva una voce, femminile, giovane, molto giovane … una bambina_

_Lo stava chiamando, non capiva cosa stava dicendo ma lo sapeva, stava chiamando lui_

_Cercò di aprire gli occhi, una forte luce lo colpì accecandolo_

_Vide un volto sfocato, ne intravide solo il sorriso_

_Un paio di braccia protese verso di lui_

_E poi … … …_

* * *

><p><em>Il Giorno Seguente<em>

-Tesoro, alzati. Anche se è domenica non puoi dormire tutto il giorno, sono già le dieci- Ben cercò di aprire gli occhi ma la forte luce della mattina lo colpì talmente forte da fargli venire mal di testa -Avanti Ben non poltrire- Quando non ricevette risposta dal figlio Sandra Tennyson incominciò a preoccuparsi -Ben, tesoro, stai bene?-

Da sotto le coperte si sentì solo un lontano grugnito ma poi Ben riuscì a risponderle anche se la gola gli bruciava

-Ho mal di testa- Fece una pausa e cercò di deglutire ma non aveva una goccia di saliva in bocca -Mi fanno male gli occhi … luce- Capendo cosa stava cercando di dire la donna si alzò e andò a chiudere le tende immergendo la stanza nella penombra

-Meglio, tesoro?- Ben annuì, ma la donna comunque non convinta posò una mano sulla sua fronte -Ben, ma scotti. Stai fermo qui, vado a prendere delle medicine- In pochi minuti fu di ritorno con una pastiglia e un bicchiere d'acqua.

Il ragazzo mandò giù la pasticca e bevve l'acqua con avidità, anche se il sapore era alterato per la febbre ora la sua bocca non era più arida come prima

-Grazie- Disse con voce rauca

-Non parlare se ti fa male la gola. Purtroppo abbiamo finito le medicine devo andare comprarle. Tuo padre è uscito, te la senti a stare un po' da solo? Finché non torno? O chiamo qualcuno, magari Gwen-

_**Solo**_

-N-No!- Un colpo di tosse lo stordì un attimo -No, va bene. È di sicuro impegnata. Ce la faccio, non ti preoccupare-

-Okay, comunque ti lascio qui vicino il telefono, chiama se ti senti peggio, va bene?-

-Sì, mamma- Altri colpi di tosse

Sentì la macchina uscire dal vialetto e il silenzio che si creò nella stanza, nell'intera casa sembrava _opprimerlo_.

_**Soffocarlo.**_

I minuti passarono. Le ore passarono. Ogni secondo che passava sentiva il fiato venirgli meno, le mani e i piedi iniziavano a intorpidirsi, persino il suo stesso battito cardiaco gli sembrava rallentato. La vista divenne offuscata e poco nitida ai bordi e più tempo passava più tutto diventava solo nero.

Spaventato cercò di chiamare sua madre, _chiamata rapida - tasto 3_, ma il telefono non prendeva.

Provò con quello di suo padre, _chiamata rapida - tasto 4_, ma la tanto odiata suoneria partì riecheggiando nelle mura vuote della casa

_Anche il suo udito iniziava ad abbandonarlo_

Quello era un caso di emergenza giusto?

Chiamò Gwen, _chiamata rapida - tasto 2_

-Gwen …- La sua voce era solo poco più di un sussurro

_«Quante volte te lo devo dire. Non disturbarmi!»_

Chiamò Kevin, _chiamata rapida - tasto 1_

-K-Kevin …- Si stupì che il ragazzo lo avesse sentito

_«Smettila di chiamarmi, sto facendo un lavoro extra. Solo se è un'emergenza!»_

"Ma questa è un'emergenza" Pensò, ormai non riusciva più neanche a parlare

_E poi …_

I suoni lo abbandonarono …

Gli odori sembravano spariti …

La sua bocca era come insensibile …

Il suo corpo non lo sentiva più …

Il mondo si fece completamente nero …

* * *

><p><em>-Sei qui! Finalmente sei qui!<em>

_Sei con me! Ora non ci separeremo più_

_Siamo insieme! Nulla potrà mai dividerci! Nulla!_

_Mamma! Sei qui! Mamma!-_

* * *

><p><strong>*Owari Cap. 1*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Fango Fiammante

[2] Gelone

[3] Risolutori

[4] Il frappé per capirci, solo che mi piace un casino come suona in inglese!

[5] So di aver scritto che non tenevo conto di Ultimate Alien ma ho pensato che in un modo o nell'altro alla fine la sua identità fosse comunque stata svelata

* * *

><p>-Salve a tutti!- ndRan<p>

-Siamo qui oggi per presentare la nostra nuova long fic- ndJane

-Potresti metterci anche un po' più di entusiasmo, sai- ndRan

-Uff- ndJane

-Va bhe, vorrà dire che parlerò solo io. L'idea non so nemmeno _come_ c'è venuta, un attimo di insana ispirazione. Non me lo ricordo. Il problema è sorto quando abbiamo iniziato a scriverla, fino a quel momento non c'eravamo accorte che la presenza dell'Omnitrix e non dell'Ultimatrix era fondamentale … quindi non si tiene conto di Ultimate Alien. Che altro dire, il personaggio OC comparirà nel prossimo capitolo. Ah non so con che frequenza aggiorneremo, abbiamo già pronti altri due capitoli ma a ottobre inizio con l'università quindi il tempo potrebbe scarseggiare anche se è diverso dal liceo. Di per se la storia non dovrebbe essere lunghissima, ma dipende da vari fattori non saprei dire con esattezza quanto. Spero davvero che non sia troppo OOC!- ndRan

-Se hai finito ora ce ne andiamo- ndJane

-Oh, si. Finisco solo col dire: leggete e commentate! Onegai!- ndRan

-Ciao- ndRan&Jane


	2. Culpa

**Capitolo 2 - Culpa**

* * *

><p><strong>Culpa<strong>, _ae_, f., **1** colpa, fallo **2** negligenza

**Colpa** [cól-pa] _s.f._ **1** atto, comportamento che infrange una norma giuridica o morale; _senso, sentimento di –_, (_psicol._) sensazione di rimorso o di colpevolezza **2** (_dir._) azione od omissione da cui, per imprudenza o negligenza, deriva un danno ad altrui

* * *

><p>Quando riaprì gli occhi una forte luce lo investì, ma non gli provocò lo stesso mal di testa dell'ultima volta. Anzi, non gli sembrava di stare male in nessun modo e per una volta non aveva addosso quella perenne sensazione di sonno. Si sentiva bene come non mai, vivo e pieno di energie. Doveva essere finalmente guarito.<p>

Ma quando si guardò intorno ci mise poco a capire che quella non era la sua stanza. Era sì sdraiato su un letto, ma era decisamente più morbido del suo, la disposizione dei mobili era completamente diversa e cosa ci faceva una bambina di fianco al suo letto!

-Ah, mamma. Ti sei svegliata!- La creatura sorrise piena di gioia mentre Ben la guardava incredulo

-Eh, non so chi tu sia, ma di sicuro non sono tua madre, non sono nemmeno una ragazza!-

-Questo lo so, ma sei comunque la mia mamma!- Il giovane eroe vide i suoi occhi verdi brillare sempre di più ogni secondo che passava mentre i suoi lunghi capelli castani si spostavano ad ogni suo più piccolo movimento

-Lasciamo perdere, dove siamo piuttosto?- Disse mettendosi seduto e guardandosi intorno

-Siamo dentro all'Omnitrix- Disse come se nulla fosse continuando a sorridere

-Cosa? Com'è possibile? Sono stato più volte dentro l'Omnitrix e questo non gli assomiglia per niente- Sembrava una normalissima casa come tante altre -E come fai a sapere dell'Omnitrix?-

-Te l'ho detto, mamma. Siamo dentro all'Omnitrix, in uno spazio ben più profondo rispetto a dove sei già stato-

-Ma com'è possibile? Io mi sono solo addormentato e tu cosa ci fai qui? Non mi sembri un alieno-

-Io sono umana. Sono sempre stata qui da sola, volevo qualcuno con cui passare il tempo, per questo ti ho chiamato! Ti sei addormentato e la tua coscienza invece che interrompersi come al solito è finita qui. Il tuo corpo è ancora nel mondo reale, come in coma-

-Aspetta un attimo. Se sei sempre stata qui significa che sei nata con l'Omnitrix, che centro io? Dovrebbe essere Azmuth la tua mamma- Il pensiero che il vecchio galvaniano potesse essere una madre lo inorridì e diverti allo stesso tempo

-Io non sono stata creata con l'Omnitrix, quindi a sua volta Azmuth non è il mio creatore. Io sono nata a partire dal tuo DNA che l'Omnitrix ha acquisito-

In effetti se ci faceva caso lei gli assomigliava molto, non solo per il colore degli occhi e dei capelli, ma anche per alcuni tratti del viso. Allo stesso tempo però, non era una sua perfetta mini copia al femminile. C'era qualcosa nel suo volto che le ricordava qualcun altro, anche se non riusciva a capire chi. Scosse la testa

-Comunque non posso stare qui devo tornare a cas- Si interruppe ancora prima di finire la frase

Aveva davvero così tanta voglia di tornare in quel mondo di solitudine, dove era abbandonato e dimenticato da tutti? Cosa ci guadagnava se non intere giornate da passare senza la compagnia di nessuno? Nessuno aveva più bisogno di lui o lo voleva con se. Le parole dei suoi amici nel momento in cui aveva più bisogno di loro gli echeggiarono nelle orecchie.

Qui invece c'era quella bambina che aveva passato tutta la vita da sola e che voleva che qualcuno le facesse compagnia, proprio come lui in quel momento. Lei sì che aveva bisogno di lui. Poteva stare in quel mondo, anche se non era quello reale, e vivere con lei e forse poteva essere di nuovo felice. Si voltò verso la bambina e vide i suoi occhi oscurarsi

-M-Mamma, vuoi tornare? Non vuoi stare con me?- Ben sorrise, come poteva lasciarla da sola?

-No, piccola. Resto con te. Non voglio tornare in quel posto così triste-

-Lo so. Da qui dentro riesco a sentire le tue emozioni, mamma. So che eri triste, per questo ti ho fatto venire qui. Per stare insieme-

-Grazie- Era tanto tempo che qualcuno non faceva qualcosa per lui -Come ti chiami, sai quanti anni hai?-

-Ah, ho sette anni, quasi otto. Ma non ho un nome, nessuno me l'ha mai dato-

-Allora da oggi ti chiamerai Alice. Ti piace?- Il suo volto si illuminò di nuovo

-Sì, sì, mi piace. Mamma!-

Era strano essere chiamato a quel modo, ma ogni secondo che passava si sentiva sempre meglio e sapeva che aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Così sarebbero stati felici entrambi.

* * *

><p>Sandra Tennyson schiacciò sul pedale dell'acceleratore, cercando ti tornare a casa il più in fretta possibile senza però oltrepassare i limiti di velocità. Quando era uscita per prendere le medicine per Ben si era dimenticata che era domenica e che l'unica farmacia aperta si trovava dall'altra parte della città. Il caso voleva che in quella zona non c'era campo e si era accorta della chiamata del figlio solo pochi minuti fa.<p>

Sperava solo che Ben stesse bene, se aveva cercato di chiamarla voleva dire che era stato male, ma sperava con tutto il cuore che non fosse nulla di serio. Parcheggiò in malo modo nel viale e corse in casa verso la camera del ragazzo. Quando entrò, con il fiato corto per la corsa, Ben era sdraiato sul letto e sembrava che stesse dormendo, il telefono ancora nella mano destra in una lenta presa.

Sembrava stare bene, almeno stava respirando. Non voleva svegliarlo ma doveva prendere le medicine. Vi si avvicinò e iniziò a scuoterlo e a chiamarlo, ma tutti i suoi sforzi sembravano vani. Ben non si svegliava. Il panico la prese nella sua morsa un'altra volta. Spaventata prese il telefono dalla mano del figlio e chiamò un'ambulanza. Mentre aspettava si mise di nuovo al suo fianco e continuò a cercare di svegliarlo.

Quando il suono delle sirene raggiunse le sue orecchie andò alla porta d'ingresso e condusse i paramedici in camera del figlio. Subito presero a parlare tra di loro in un linguaggio che non riusciva a capire mentre caricavano Ben sulla barella e correvano di nuovo verso l'ambulanza. Sandra li seguì a ruota e quando fu in giardino vide suo marito uscire dalla sua macchina

-Tesoro, cos'è successo- Le chiese l'uomo preoccupato mentre guardava il figlio immobile sulla barella venire caricato sulla vettura

-Oggi aveva la febbre sono uscita per comprare delle medicine e quando sono tornata non si svegliava. Ho paura Carl- Rispose lei abbracciando il marito mentre iniziava a piangere

-Voi siete i genitori?- Chiese un paramedico

-Ah, sì. Cos'ha nostro figlio?- Chiese Sandra con il volto inondato dalle lacrime

-Non possiamo dirlo con certezza. Vi prego seguiteci in ospedale con un macchina-

I due annuirono, salirono sull'auto di Carl e seguirono l'ambulanza. Il viaggio fu avvolto nel silenzio che veniva spezzato solo dai singhiozzi della donna. Una volta arrivato furono messi in sala d'aspetto. In mezzo a tutto il movimento e la confusione della sala, loro due si sentivano gli unici così fermi, immobili su quelle scomode sedie di plastica. Tutto il mondo andava avanti e loro non sapevano cos'avesse loro figlio e se fosse sopravvissuto.

-I signori Tennyson?- Carl e Sandra alzarono gli occhi verso il dottore davanti a loro

-Sì, siamo noi- Dissero alzandosi, le loro mani intrecciate per farsi forza l'uno con l'altro -Nostro figlio sta bene?-

-Il ragazzo è in coma-

-C-Come? Questa mattina aveva solo un po' di febbre- Disse la donna trattenendo le lacrime e stringendosi di più al marito

-Non ci sono dubbi che il paziente sia in coma, ma la cosa strana è che non abbiamo trovato anomalie nel suo corpo. Sembra essere completamente sano. Dobbiamo ancora fare diversi accertamenti, ma spesso questo genere di coma è causato da problemi a livello psicologico-

-N-Non capisco, si spieghi meglio-

-È capitato che alcuni ragazzi disadattati e che non riescono a integrarsi con il mondo, invece di scegliere vie come il suicidio, droga o alcool semplicemente si addormentano per fuggire dalla realtà. Ma io non sono un esperto, dovreste parlare con uno psicologo-

Sandra inorridì alle parole del medico. Ben era sempre stato un ragazzo allegro e vivace, sì non faceva molte amicizie, ma non pensava che si trovasse così a disagio con il mondo tanto da volerne fuggire. Era anche vero che non parlava con suo figlio da diverso tempo

-È colpa mia Carl, non gli sono stata abbastanza vicino. Questo è un periodo delicato, cosa stavo pensando. Lasciarlo da solo tutto questo tempo-

-No, Sandra è colpa di tutti e due- Disse l'uomo mentre continuava a stringere la moglie tra le braccia. Non sapeva se stava cercando di incoraggiare lei o se stesso

-Ah, devo chiamare Gwen- Si allontanò verso un telefono pubblico visto che aveva dimenticato il cellulare nella sua macchina nella fretta. Compose il numero di casa della nipote e aspettò che rispondesse

_«Pronto?»_

-G-Gwen, sono Sandra-

_«Oh, zia cosa c'è, è successo qualcosa?»_ La voce della donna le era sembrata strana

-S-Si tratta di Ben. È … è in coma- Voleva spiegarsi ma non riuscì a dire niente che scoppiò a piangere di nuovo

_«Co-Come in coma?»_

-P-Puoi venire qui?-

_«Sì, arrivo subito. Chiamo anche Kevin, va bene?»_ Sandra sembrò pensarci un momento, ma sapeva che il ragazzo era il migliore amico di suo figlio

-V-Va bene-

Appena ebbe finito la chiamata tornò dal marito aspettando l'arrivo dei due ragazzi

* * *

><p>Appena Gwen ebbe messo giù il telefono abbandonò qualsiasi cosa stesse facendo e si fiondò giù dalle scale. Per fortuna che quella mattina si era vestita, se no non sapeva quanto tempo avrebbe perso. Compose il numero di cellulare di Kevin e mise in vivavoce mentre faceva partire la macchina<p>

_«Pronto, Gwen?»_

-Ascoltami devi venire subito in ospedale. Ben è in coma-

_«Cosa? Cos'è successo?»_

-Non lo so. I suoi genitori sono già lì-

_«Arrivo subito»_

Quando arrivò in ospedale vide Kevin già all'entrata a chiedere informazioni. L'officina era molto più vicina all'ospedale di quanto non fosse casa sua. Appena la vide le indicò di seguirlo e in silenzio arrivarono fino alla sala d'aspetto dove sedevano i genitori del ragazzo

-Gwen- Disse la donna ancora in lacrime correndo verso la nipote abbracciandola

-Zia, si può sapere cos'è successo?-

-Non lo so con precisione. Questa mattina aveva solo un po' di febbre. Poi sono uscita per comprare le medicina e quando sono tornata non si svegliava più. I medici dicono che è in coma ma che non c'è nulla che non vada con il suo corpo. Sembra possa essere una causa psicologica-

-Oh, no. Mi ha chiamato prima ma non gli ho dato retto e ho riattaccato subito. E se invece si sentiva male? Cos'ho fatto. Ho lasciato che mio cugino entrasse in coma perché stavo studiando?- Man mano la sua voce diventava sempre più isterica e le lacrime iniziavano a formarsi agli angoli degli occhi

-Calmati Gwen. Ha chiamato anche me ma neanche io gli ho dato retta- Disse Kevin ma lei non lo stava ascoltando

-È colpa mia!- Urlò mentre le lacrime superarono la barriera degli occhi e presero a scender come fiumi in piena sulle sue guance

-Gwen non è colpa tua- Cercò di convincerla Kevin, ma risultava insincero alle sue stesse orecchie. Anche lui si sentiva terribilmente in colpa

-Sì invece, se gli avessi dato retta forse ora non sarebbe in coma-

-Non puoi dirlo, molto probabilmente non avremmo potuto fare nulla-

-Ma almeno avrei tentato di fare qualcosa, invece che voltargli le spalle! Quanto lo abbiamo trascurato in questo periodo? È tutta colpa nostra!-

A quell'ultima frase Kevin non rispose nulla e semplicemente abbracciò la ragazza che continuò a piangere come mai aveva fatto in tutta la sua vita. Nessuno parlò più, il silenzio calò tra i presenti mentre aspettavano altre novità. Il sole stava pian piano raggiungendo l'orizzonte, ancora un'ora o due e sarebbe definitivamente tramontato, lasciando spazio alla notte. Sentirono dei passi e i due adulti riconobbero il dottore di prima

-Abbiamo finito le analisi, ma ancora non c'è nulla di anomalo. Penso sempre di più ad una causa di natura psicologica-

-P-Possiamo vederlo?- Chiese Carl al medico

-Certo. Prego seguitemi- I quattro lo seguirono fino ad una stanza

All'interno Ben stava sdraiato immobile, come se fosse solo addormentato. Sul volto aveva una maschera d'ossigeno e al suo corpo erano attaccati diversi macchinari oltre alla flebo. Sandra corse dal figlio e gli strinse la mano destra, mentre Carl prese posto al suo fianco. Le finestre erano dall'altra parte della stanza e la luce del tramonto creava un'ombra sul lato sinistro del ragazzo. In quella penombra Kevin notò qualcosa

-Gwen, guarda- Disse indicando il polso sinistro di Ben. Lei si avvicinò

-Ma cosa?- L'Omnitrix emanava una strana luce verde. Visto che non era molto intensa durante il giorno la luce del sole l'aveva mascherata

-E se fosse l'Omnitrix la causa di tutto?- Le chiese Kevin

-C'è una grande possibilità che sia vero. Quell'orologio ha dato più volte diversi problemi. E se è davvero la causa di tutto c'è solo una persona che sa cosa sta succedendo-

-Azmuth-

***Owari Cap.2***

* * *

><p>-Buon giorno- ndRan<p>

-Non so da dove cominciare. Una cosa che ci siamo dimenticate di dirvi: titoli sono in latino, se non si era notato; abbiamo messo la traduzione e la definizione dal dizionario di italiano, tanto per fare scena- ndJane

-Non è per fare scena! Comunque per i primi capitoli il titolo non è difficile da intuire, ma non sappiamo il titolo dei prossimi capitoli, così abbiamo messo le mani avanti- ndRan

-Questo capitolo ha risposto a diverse domande, ma ora ne sono sbucate delle altre. Vi terremo sulle spine per ancora un po' di tempo!- ndJane_EvilSmile

-Non essere così sadica! Non impari mai. _Comunque_ dal prossimo capitolo si vede forse qualche minuscolo, lontano accenno di Bevin, ma per scene vere bisognerà aspettare ancora un po'- dRan

-Come sempre, leggete e commentate. Ciao- ndRan&Jane


	3. Dolor

**Capitolo 3 - Dolor**

* * *

><p><strong>Dŏlŏr,<strong> _ōris,_ m., dolore

**Dolore** [do-ló-re] _s.m._ **1** sensazione di sofferenza fisica **2** sofferenza morale, spirituale; afflizione, pena

* * *

><p>Erano pochi giorni che si trovava in quel luogo con Alice eppure gli sembrava fosse passata un'eternità. Passavano il tempo a giocare o a parlare; la teneva in braccio mentre guardavano la televisione, le cucinava il cibo, l'aiutava a vestirsi, a pettinarsi; andavano insieme a fare la spesa o a prendere uno smoothy. Tutto sembrava così vero che gli diventava sempre più difficoltoso ricordarsi com'era il mondo reale<p>

-Mi hai detto che sei sempre stata da sola, ma questa sembra una città vera. Con persone vere- Stavano tornando da una passeggiata, mano nella mano

-Si tratta di un'illusione che la tua mente ha creato per meglio adattarsi alla tua vita normale-

-In effetti assomiglia a Bellwood, almeno credo non me la ricordo molto. La casa dove stiamo però è diversa dalla mia- O almeno si ricordava di averlo pensato all'inizio, ora non riusciva a mettere a fuoco le differenze

-Anche io mi sono immaginata alcune cose. Questa è la vita che ho sempre sognato. Stare con te. Prima questa parte dell'Omnitrix era solo un luogo buio e freddo- Quando disse quell'ultima frase la sua voce perse la sua vivacità e sembrò scurirsi. Forse inconsciamente, Alice si avvicinò di più a Ben

-Hai paura del buio?- La bambina spostò lo sguardo, le guance rosse, ma annuì lievemente. Per quanto fosse imbarazzata non avrebbe mai potuto non dire la verità alla mamma. Ben trovò quel comportamento famigliare ma ancora una volta non riusciva a focalizzare chi gli ricordava

-Puoi dormire con me. Teniamo la luce accesa in bagno, è davanti alla mia camera giusto? Così anche se teniamo la porta socchiusa entra comunque un po' di luce- Il ragazzo trovò estremamente tenero vederla di nuovo sorridere con ancora le guance un po' rosse

-Okay- Alice si stupì quando Ben la prese in braccio, ma rise contenta

Già, era quello che aveva sempre sognato

* * *

><p>C'erano voluti diversi giorni per mettersi in contatto con Azmuth. All'inizio Gwen e Kevin non sapevano da dove cominciare, in fondo era sempre stato il galvaniano a mettersi in contatto con loro e mai il contrario. Quindi prima avevano cercato nonno Max, ma senza successo. Nel frattempo la condizioni di Ben non peggioravano, ma neanche miglioravano. Era sempre lì, fermo e immobile.<p>

I due ragazzi avevano quasi perso le speranze quando dal nulla come a suo solito era sbucato Paradox, che aveva contattato il creatore dell'Omnitrix, che era arrivato presso la base adibita ad ospedale dei plumbers dove era stato trasferito Ben. Azmuth esaminò più volte il corpo del ragazzo prima di concentrare la sua attenzione sull'orologio

-Mi avete detto che si è sentito male e che poi si è addormentato entrando in coma?- Chiese il galvaniano mentre trafficava con l'Omnitrix

-Sì, così ha detto sua madre- Disse Gwen al posto della donna. I due ora si trovavano al lavoro. Per quanto avrebbero voluto essere accanto al figlio 24 ore su 24 non era possibile

-All'inizio pensavamo a un malessere fisico, ma quella luce che emana l'Omnitrix ci ha insospettito- Aggiunse Kevin mentre continuava a guardare il corpo immobile dell'amico

-Avete notato qualche altro comportamento strano? Qualche anomalia con il dispositivo?-

-Ehm no, ma non siamo stati molto in contatto nelle ultime settimane. Potremmo non aver notato eventuali problemi- Gwen si sentiva sempre più in colpa. Se fosse stata più vicina a suo cugino ora forse saprebbero cosa gli stava succedendo e magari sarebbero in grado di trovare una soluzione

-Allora sai di che cosa si tratta oppure no?- Questa volta Kevin suonava piuttosto impaziente. Non lo aveva mai sopportato con quell'aria da sapientone, ma sapeva che forse era l'unico in grado di salvare Ben

-Al momento non ho abbastanza dati. Devo fare alcuni esperimenti. Devo tornare sul mio pianeta per prendere delle attrezzature-

-Vuoi un passaggio?- Chiese Paradox, che era rimasto in disparte per tutto il tempo, estraendo il suo solito orologio da taschino. Azmuth annuì soltanto e appena si avvicinò all'uomo i due scomparvero in un flash blu. Rimasti da soli Gwen si avvicinò al corpo del cugino a si sedette sulla sedia accanto al letto

-Ben, se mi senti voglio dirti che mi dispiace. Ti prometto che quando ti svegli starò con te tutto il giorno, non ti lascio neanche un secondo. Però ti devi svegliare, hai capito? Ti prego, ti devi svegliare- E fu con tutta la sua forza di volontà che riuscì a trattenere le lacrime che con forza tentavano di scendere

Kevin le si avvicinò e le posò una mano sulla spalla, ma il suo sguardo rimaneva comunque incollato su quel ragazzo. Colui che era stato prima il suo peggior nemico, poi il suo miglior amico; una presenza costante ed estremamente importante. Qualcuno su cui poteva contare e che avrebbe aiutato e salvato anche a costo della sua stessa vita; il cui sorriso dava un senso alle sua giornate e le cui lacrime erano capaci di spezzargli il cuore.

L'unica persona che poteva amare

-Benji …- Kevin si allontanò dalla ragazza e si posizionò dall'altro lato del letto, dove c'era un'altra sedia, e prese la sua mano tra le sue -Quando ti svegli devo dirti una cosa importante, quindi apri presto gli occhi. Okay?-

Gwen alzò lo sguardo verso il suo ex-ragazzo e sorrise tristemente. Sapeva che Kevin amava suo cugino, era per questo che si erano lasciati tempo fa, e sapeva anche che il giovane eroe ricambiata quei sentimenti. All'inizio non l'aveva presa molto bene, ma poi quando si era innamorata davvero di qualcuno aveva capito che con il ragazzo non avrebbe mai funzionato; e aveva capito che ciò che univa Ben e Kevin andava oltre quello che gli uomini definivano amore. Era qualcosa di più profondo e misterioso, che lei non riusciva ancora a comprendere appieno

"Svegliati, Ben" Pensò "Qui ci sono persone che ti amano e che ti vogliono bene. Ti prego torna da noi"

* * *

><p>-Mamma! Mamma!- Alice gli corse in contro con le braccia spalancate, lui la prese in braccio e l'abbracciò -Hai visto? Hai visto?- Quasi gridò con il suo solito entusiasmo<p>

-Sì, sei stata fantastica- Le disse dandole un bacio sulla guancia. Lei sorrise ancora di più e allacciò le sue braccia sottili intorno al collo del ragazzo

Quel girono la scuola di Alice aveva organizzato delle gare di atletica. Aveva appena vinto la gara di velocità sui 100 m dopo essere arrivata prima anche sulla velocità 80 m e terza nel salto in lungo. Aveva lasciato perdere quelle di resistenza in quanto non era davvero portata

-Visto che sei stata così brava potrei anche portarti a prendere uno smoothy, però non saprei …- Disse come se fosse indeciso sulla decisione

-Smoothy! Smoothy!- I suoi occhi verdi sembravano implorarlo -Ti prego- Lui sorrise

-Certo che ti ci porto scimmietta. Avanti prendi la tua medaglia che poi ce ne andiamo- Lei annuì correndo verso il podio. Appena le premiazioni furono terminate la bambina tornò da Ben e i due si incamminarono verso Mr. Smoothy. Ad un certo punto Alice prese a tirargli un braccio, per richiamare la sua attenzione

-Guarda, guarda!- Disse indicando una macchina in particolare -Wow, hai visto che bella. Quando sarò grande voglio avere una macchia così. Però la voglio nera e non rossa-

-Non correre con la fantasia. Ti manca ancora molto tempo prima di sedici anni*. Pensa a divertirti e a giocare finché ne hai l'età- Le rispose, ma lei non gli dava retta.

Continuò invece a seguire con lo sguardo il suddetto veicolo, finché non fu fuori dal suo capo visivo. Chissà come mai le piacevano così tanto le auto, non era uno dei suoi più grandi interessi, semmai erano la fissazione di … Scosse la testa confuso. A chi poteva pensare? Non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno con una fissa per le auto ad esclusione di Alice

Continuarono a camminare senza ulteriori distrazioni e quando furono arrivati entrambi ordinarono, fragola e limone per Ben e menta e banana per Alice. Il ragazzo dietro il bancone sembrò inorridire al sentire le ordinazioni, ma si sa il cliente ha sempre ragione. Stavano camminando tranquillamente verso casa quando all'improvviso Ben fece cadere il suo smoothy e si accasciò a terra urlando di dolore

-Mamma! Mamma! Cos'hai? Ti fa male qualcosa?-

-M-Mi fa m-male tu-tutto il corpo-

-C'è la fai ad arrivare fino a casa?- Il ragazzo esitò un attimo ma poi annuì. Camminando piano riuscirono ad arrivare fino alla loro casa. Alice fece sdraiare il ragazzo nel suo letto dove si addormentò esausto, ma comunque ancora dolente. Lei guardò arrabbiata la sua sagoma che si agitava sofferente.

Cosa stavano facendo alla sua mamma?

* * *

><p>Dopo una decina di minuti Azmuth e Paradox erano tornati con varie attrezzature al loro seguito. Mentre il galvaniano procedeva ad attaccare i macchinari all'Omnitrix e al ragazzo il viaggiatore del tempo annunciò la sua dipartita<p>

-Sono già in ritardo di 5 secondi- Aveva detto

Dall'inizio degli esami erano passate diverse ore nelle quali Azmuth non aveva proferito parola. Gwen e Kevin non sapendo cosa dire o chiedere erano rimasti anch'essi in silenzio ad osservare l'alieno fare _non sapevano cosa_. L'osmosiano non poté non notare che alcuni di quei test se fatti su un essere cosciente dovevano essere piuttosto dolorosi, come le varie scariche elettriche fatte passare attraverso il suo corpo e l'orologio alieno al suo polso.

Ben però non si era mosso di un millimetro per tutto il tempo. Non sopportava l'idea di vederlo così immobile, proprio lui che non stava mai fermo un secondo ed era sempre pronto a salvare il mondo. Gli faceva male vedere il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi così lentamente, come da un momento all'altro avrebbe smesso di respirare.

All'improvviso la luce debole che l'Omnitrix emetteva si intensificò, Azmuth si allontanò di qualche passo mentre il raggio luminoso si direzionò verso l'altro come quando creava gli ologrammi degli alieni al suo interno. A meraviglia di tutti i presenti al posto dei diversi eroi presenti all'interno dell'orologio comparve la forma di una bambina

«_Smettetela! Così fate male alla mamma!_» Urlò la voce piena di rabbia e tristezza

-Chi o cosa sei!- Chiese subito Kevin stupito da ciò che stava vedendo

-Hai forse a che fare con ciò che sta succedendo a Ben?- Aggiunse Gwen, quella era la prima cosa davvero anomala che aveva visto da quando suo cugino stava male. Molto probabilmente aveva ragione

«_Smettetela, per colpa vostra la mamma sta male! Non tentate di riportarla indietro, ora è felice con me. Ha deciso di starmi vicino_» Continuò la bambina senza rispondere alle domande che le avevano posto

-Non mentire! Ben non andrebbe mai volontariamente con te, l'hai sicuramente costretto tu! E smettila di chiamarlo così!- Urlò il giovane osmosiano, ma quando vide la piccola spaventarsi al tono usato se ne pentì. Non sapeva perché ma si sentiva triste a trattarla male

«_Invece sì! Si sentiva così solo e abbandonato che ha deciso di stare con me! Io gli starò per sempre vicina! Non abbandonerò la mia mamma come avete fatto voi!_»

Ogni ulteriore protesta o risposta morì sulle labbra dei due giovani plumbers. Per quanto facesse male ammetterlo, la verità era che avevano abbandonato Ben nel momento in cui il ragazzo aveva più bisogno di loro, proprio come stava dicendo quella bambina. Era stati così egoisti e presi dai loro impegni tanto da non accorgersi che stava male, che aveva bisogno di aiuto, finché non era stato troppo tardi.

Mentre erano distratti dalle sue parole, la bambina scomparve e l'Omnitrix tornò ad emettere quella stana debole luce verde. Il silenzio si protrasse a lungo, nessuno dei presenti sembrava intenzionato a parlare. Con il passare dei minuti Kevin divenne impaziente e decise di spezzare quel momento di stasi

-Cos'è … stato?-

-Non saprei dirlo con certezza. Io ho creato l'Omnitrix come fosse un'arca di Noè contenente il DNA di tutte gli esseri viventi dell'universo. Questo non era contemplato ... è come se si fosse creata un'entità separata con una propria volontà-

-Che pensa a Ben come ad una madre. Strano dovresti essere tu la mamma, visto che hai creato tu l'Omnitrix- Aggiunse Gwen con una lieve nota sarcastica

-Risparmiatevi certi commenti- Rispose Azmuth non gradendo il commento della ragazza

-Ma come mai crede che Ben sia sua madre? Non riesco a capire. E cosa ha che fare con ciò che gli sta succedendo?- Chiese Kevin che ogni secondo diventava sempre più impaziente. In quell'istante accompagnato un flash di luce blu riapparve il viaggiatore del tempo

-Non vi ricorda nessuno la ragazzina?- Disse rivolto soprattutto ai due ragazzi senza mai togliere gli occhi dal suo orologio. Non pensando come avesse fatto a vedere l'aspetto della bambina se non era lì, Kevin si concentrò cercando di ricordare. Quasi avesse avuto un'illuminazione esclamò

-Ben! Quella ragazzina è uguale a Ben! Occhi verdi, capelli castani, ha persino lo stesso naso!-

-Com'è possibile, è come se si fosse creata a partire dal DNA di Ben all'interno dell'Omnitrix. Mi sembra impossibile- Disse Gwen non molto convinta

-Perché _è_ impossibile. Molto probabilmente si tratta di una proiezione mentale creata da Ben per sfuggire alla realtà che l'Omnitrix ha reso in qualche modo reale. Mi sembra una spiegazione più plausibile-

Gwen annuì all'ipotesi di Azmuth, le sembrava molto più credibile che non un essere creatosi dal nulla all'interno dell'orologio. La ragazza e il galvaniano presero a discutere sul da farsi mentre Kevin si allontanò dai due per sedersi di nuovo di fianco a Ben.

Per quanto potesse sembrare più probabile la loro teoria, lui continuava a credere che fosse in qualche modo legata al ragazzo e non come semplice immagine mentale. Se davvero Ben l'avesse immaginata perché l'aveva creata così simile a lui? Perché una femmina? Perché così piccola? Perché lei lo chiamava mamma? No, se davvero avesse voluto un figlio, è già l'ipotesi non era molto credibile, perché non essere il padre? Non aveva assolutamente senso

-La realtà a volte inganna gli occhi e supera la nostra più fervida immaginazione, ragazzo. Il tempo e lo spazio sono entità relative, di conseguenza lo è anche la realtà che creano. La domanda è: tu credi in quello che vedi? O vedi quello in cui credi?- Era stato Paradox a parlare dopo essere stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo

Kevin non era molto bravo in quelle cose e non aveva capito le parole dell'uomo, ma sapeva ciò in cui credeva.

E credeva che quella bambina fosse reale.

* * *

><p><strong>*Owari Cap. 3*<strong>

* * *

><p>* In America possono prendere la patente a partire da 16 anni.<p>

* * *

><p>-Buon girono a tutti!- ndRan<p>

-Come mai sei così felice?- ndJane

-Questa ficcy sta avendo un successo che non mi sarei mai aspettata. Sono così eccitata! Ohoh, chissà cosa vorrà mai dire Kevin a Ben quando si sveglia- ndRan

-Non credo sia poi un così arcano mistero. C'è una sola cosa che …- ndJane

-ALT! Non dire altro, se mi spoileri tutto ti ammazzo!- ndRan

-Ma cosa c'è da spoilerare! È una bevin, dannazione! Cosa mai gli potrà dire!- ndJane

-Argh, non ti sopporto! Comunque, qualche avanzamento e rivelazione. Ma Alice sarà un'immagine mentale di Ben, come sostengono Gwen e Azmuth, o è reale come crede Kevin?- ndRan

-Se qualcuno ha capito l'ultima uscita di Paradox lo incoroniamo, perché nemmeno noi sappiamo cosa ha detto- ndJane

-In fondo non si capisce mai quello che dice. Abbiamo solo messo un po' di parole insieme, così … giusto per fare effetto!- ndRan

-Abbiamo aggiunto dei momenti di vita di Alice e Ben che, non so se si è notato, dimentica gradualmente la sua vita reale; il tutto si accentuerà nel prossimo capitolo che tra l'altro abbiamo appena finito di scrivere- ndJane

-Martedì iniziamo a frequentare l'università quindi è probabile che gli aggiornamenti non siano più così regolari. Da lunedì a giovedì staremo via tutto il giorno; venerdì ce l'abbiamo libero, ma dobbiamo studiare … Ahh, sarà dura!- ndRan

-Concludiamo dicendo che il 4° capitolo lo posteremo quando saremo a buon punto con la scrittura del quinto, quindi non siamo in grado di dirvi una data esatta- ndJane

-Come ala solito leggete e commentate! I vostri commenti ci aiutano moltissimo, ci danno la carica per scrivere!- ndRan


	4. Servare

**Capitolo 4 - Servare**

* * *

><p><strong>Servo,<strong> _as, āvi, ātum, āre,_ 1 tr. **1** salvare

**Salvare** [sal-và-re] _._ **1** mettere in salvo; sottrarre a un grave pericolo

* * *

><p>Stranamente quando si svegliò quella mattina la luce non lo accecò come faceva sempre, quando i raggi del sole dispettosi filtravano tra le tende. Questo, però, non gli impedì di avere un mal di testa allucinante. Per il dolore tenne gli occhi chiusi e si lamentò a bassa voce. Sentì dei movimenti e dei passi veloci e leggeri che si avvicinavano al letto<p>

-Mamma- Disse a bassa voce -Come ti sentì?- Ben sentì chiaramente la preoccupazione nel suo tono. Cercò quindi di concentrarsi e farle vedere che stava bene

-Buon giorno Alice. Come stai?- Disse aggirando la sua domanda e esibendo quello che sperava fosse un sorriso e non una smorfia di dolore

-Direi buona notte. Dopo che sei svenuto hai dormito per due giorni. Sono le tre del mattino- Oh, ora capiva perché non si era svegliato con il sole, visto che era notte fonda -E non rispondermi con un'altra domanda, mamma! Sono preoccupata! Sei sicuro di stare bene?-

Ben la guardò per un attimo, la sua faccia era contratta con un'espressione a metà tra l'ansioso e il nervoso. le sue iridi verdi così simili alle sue erano stanche e aveva delle borse violacee sotto gli occhi, chiari segni che non aveva dormito mentre lui era svenuto. Sorrise. Quella bambina gli faceva una tenerezza

-Vieni qui- Le disse indicandole di entrare nel letto con lui. Lei annuì e si sistemò sotto le lenzuola abbracciandolo in vita e posando la sua testa sul suo petto. Lui sorrise di nuovo e prese ad accarezzarle i lunghi capelli castani -Sto bene, davvero. Mi è rimasto solo un po' di mal di testa, ma non è nulla di grave. Ci posso convivere. Ora dormiamo, domani mattina devi andare a scuola-

Alice non era ancora del tutto convinta, Ben non aveva perso quel tic all'occhio sinistro ogni volta che mentiva, come in quel caso, ma lasciò perdere. Sperava davvero non fosse nulla di grave, come dicesse lui. E che quei dannati la smettessero di cercare di portaglielo via

-Mamma, sei davvero felice di essere qui come me?- Ben la guardò stralunato

-Certo che sono felice, cosa stai dicendo?- Lei si calmò a sentire quelle parole -Io non ti abbandonerò- Disse …

… e mentre si addormentava si chiese perché per una frazione di secondo avesse pensato che non l'avrebbe abbandonata come avevano fatto con lui …

… Ma a chi stava pensando?

Lui aveva sempre e solo vissuto da solo con Alice.

* * *

><p>Gwen continuava a fissare il volto impassibile del cugino, in una vana speranza di vederlo svegliarsi. Erano passate alcune ora dall'apparizione di quella bambina e che fosse vera o no era di sicuro la causa dello stato attuale del ragazzo. Azmuth era sparito dicendo che avrebbe cercato un modo per risvegliare Ben, ma non sapevano ne quanto ci avrebbe messo, ne se fosse riuscito nel suo intento.<p>

In quel momento entrò Kevin, in mano due caffè fumanti. Entrambi si erano rifiutati di lasciare il suo fianco, apssando così diverse notti svegli. Il giovane osmosiano aprì la bocca per chiederle se c'erano stati dei miglioramenti, ma un rapido sguardo al corpo immobile di Ben e allo sguardo triste e sconfitto di Gwen lo fecero desistere.

-Grazie- Disse la ragazza quando afferrò il caffè che le veniva offerto, ne bevve un sorso senza mai staccare gli occhi dal volto del cugino

-Gwen guarda un attimo qualcosa d'altro. Non ti stai facendo per niente del bene a fissarlo per tutto il tempo. So cosa provi ma…-

-Anche volendo non ci riesco. Continuo a pensare che appena mi allontano lui possa svegliarsi senza che io me ne renda conto-

Kevin non rispose a quell'affermazione. In fondo lui si sentiva morire ogni volta che si allontanava di qualche metro. Andare a prendere i loro caffè era stata come una tortura, ma visto che Gwen non accennava a muovere un muscolo era dovuto toccare a lui.

Lui, però, aveva una paura diversa da quella della ragazza. Continuava a pensare e se lui non dovesse più svegliarsi? E se dovesse … morire? Non vederlo più sorridere, non vedere più i suoi occhi verde smeraldo, non sentire più la sua voce. No, stava male solo a pensarci.

In quel momento la porta si aprì e sulla soglia apparvero i genitori di Ben leggermente trafelati, forse per la corsa che avevano fatto per raggiungere il prima possibile il figlio. Sandra abbandonò la sua borsa e giacca sulla poltrona vicino alla porta e corse al fianco di Ben stringendogli una mano, mentre Carl lentamente le si affiancò. L'uomo guardò i ragazzi. Gwen senza guardare suo zio capì cosa volesse dire quel silenzio così iniziò a parlare

-Si è verificata un'anomalia con l'Omnitrix. Sembra che Ben abbia immaginato l'esistenza di una bambina a fargli compagnia all'interno della sua mente, forse come scappatoia per quello che non aveva trovato nella vita reale. L'Omnitrix l'ha resa … reale- La sua voce era talmente monotona e priva di sentimenti da fare quasi paura -È apparsa ai nostri occhi attraverso il dispositivo di ologrammi dell'orologio. Azmuth ora sta cercando un modo per risvegliarlo ma …-

Si fermò, i due capirono subito cosa volesse dire. Non volevano crederci, nessuno voleva crederci, ma c'era una grande probabilità che non si sarebbe mai svegliato. Al solo pensiero di non rivedere più il figlio, Sandra non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime da scendere un'altra volta. Gwen quasi invidiò la donna per averne ancora di lacrime da versare, i suoi occhi invece erano perfettamente asciutti, quasi aridi

-Ragazzi, dovete dormire un po'. Questa notte stiamo noi a fargli compagnia- Suggerì Carl, notando le visibili occhiaie che entrambi esibivano sotto gli occhi.

Nessuno dei due, però, accennò a muoversi. Gwen rimase immobile nella sua posizione, seduta di fianco al cugino e Kevin non si mosse dal muro a cui era appoggiato. L'uomo sospiro, sapeva che anche se avesse insistito quei due non avrebbero lasciato Ben per nessuna ragione. In qualche modo ne fu felice, suo figlio non aveva mai fatto molte amicizia ma se le poche che avevano erano così forti, allora andava bene. Forse c'era solo bisogno che qualcuno ricordasse al ragazzo che non era solo e che tante persone gli volevano bene.

* * *

><p>Finalmente era arrivato il weekend, il periodo della settimana che entrambi amavano. Dopo che Alice finiva la scuola il venerdì sarebbero andati a fare la spesa per la grande maratona di film del sabato e il grande torneo di videogiochi. Il tutto consisteva in una visita al supermercato per comprare gli ingredienti per fare pizza, lasagne e dolci fatti in casa. Non si ricordava nemmeno come o quando avesse imparato a cucinare, ma era bravo quindi non si lamentava di quel lapsus.<p>

Poi dovevano passare a noleggiare tanti film da stare svegli tutta la notte fino alle quattro del mattino. Avrebbero poi dormito fino all'ora di pranzo, per poi iniziare a giocare fino a sera. Questo era il loro rito tutti i weekend, forse poco salutare per una bambina, che doveva fare tutti i compiti entro venerdì sera per poter rispettare gli orari. Ma era il loro momento

-Mamma! Che ne dici di questo?- Chiese Alice indicando un film in particolare nello scaffale

-Questo è un horror. L'ultima volta non sei riuscita a dormire da sola per un'intera settimana- Rispose Ben scettico sulla scelta

-… È vero …- Disse imbarazzata

-È meglio se prendiamo i soliti film d'azione- Continuò il ragazzo prendendone alcuni dagli scaffali più alti

-Va bene- Ci fu un attimo di silenzio -Oh, e anche qualcosa di romantico e strappalacrime!- Propose perentoria e fin troppo eccitata Alice

-Ok, ma solo un paio-

-Tanto lo so che piacciono anche a te, mamma! Alla fine piangi sempre anche tu- Questa volta fu il turno di Ben di arrossire

-Che ci posso fare se mi faccio commuovere! È più forte di me. Cambiando discorso ho sentito che è uscito il nuovo videogioco di Sumo Slammers- Questa volta il volto della bambina si illuminò seriamente

-Sì, ne parlavano dei ragazzi a scuola! Possiamo prenderlo, mamma! Ti prego!- Fece gli occhi da cerbiatta, cara eredità di Ben

-Ci puoi scommettere che lo prendiamo. Come si fa a vivere senza Sumo Slammers!- Disse lui facendo ridere la piccola Alice

-Lo, so. Secondo te da chi ho preso questa fissazione?-

E Ben guardando il suo sorriso non poté non pensare che lei era proprio sua figlia

* * *

><p>-Hai trovato un modo per svegliare Ben!- Quelle parole pronunciate da Gwen erano state le prime ad avere un minimo di sentimento dopo la scoperta del coma di Ben. Una luce che poteva essere solo classificata come speranza tornava a brillare nei suoi occhi verdi, così simili ma allo stesso tempo così diversi da quelli del cugino<p>

-Ecco, diciamo … sì e no- Fu la risposta enigmatica di Azmuth

-Come sarebbe a dire! Puoi svegliarlo, sì o no?- Esplose Kevin che non sembrava capirci molto

-Il fatto sta che dall'esterno ci è impossibile svegliarlo. Probabilmente per via dell'Omnitrix stesso. Nemmeno io, il suo creatore, sono riuscito ad attivarlo e in qualche modo mettermi in contatto con il ragazzo. Ma se non possiamo fare nulla da fuori …-

-Dobbiamo partire dall'interno!- Concluse Gwen mentre nei suoi occhi quella luce si faceva sempre più viva. Soppesò le parole di Azmuth e il suo gesto di assenso alla sua conclusione. Kevin guardò i due senza capire cosa stava succedendo

-Mi potete spiegare?- Chiese

-In pratica dobbiamo entrare nella sua testa, probabilmente dalla stessa _entrata_ che a preso Ben- Cercò di spiegare Gwen ma l'espressione di perplessità non abbandonò il volto del ragazzo. Azmuth sospirò

-In poche parole la mia idea consiste nel farvi addormentare mentre un dispositivo vi collega all'Omnitrix. Invece di sognare, la presenza dell'Omnitrix vi farà finire nello stesso stato comatoso di Ben Tennyson e dovreste essere in grado di entrare nella mente del ragazzo attraverso di esso- Cercò di spiegarsi Azmuth

-Umh, più o meno ho capito. Visto Gwen, lui è stato più bravo!- Quando ricevette dalla ragazza un'occhiata storta non poté sentirsi meglio, sembrava essere tornata quella di prima

-Come procediamo?- Chiese la ragazza all'alieno

-Dopo che vi ho collegati all'Omnitrix prenderete dei sonniferi per addormentarvi. Il resto dovrete farlo voi-

-Okay, facciamolo subito- Disse Kevin mentre Gwen annuì. Prima iniziavano, prima Ben tornava da loro

I due ragazzi si sedettero sulle due sedia ciascuna ad un lato del letto. Azmuth si mise a lavorare, mise sulla loro testa delle specie di corone di un metallo che Kevin non aveva mai visto, da cui partivano alcuni fili muniti di ventose che attaccò alle loro tempie e fronti. Un cavo più lungo si andava a collegare all'orologio alieno sul polso di Ben

-Grazie, Azmuth- Disse all'improvviso Gwen mentre l'alieno sistemava gli ultimi cavi -Nonostante i casini che Ben ha combinato in passato lo stai aiutando- Azmuth si fermò per guardare la ragazza

-Sebbene il suo comportamento non sia stato sempre tra i più consoni, devo ringraziarlo per tutte le volte che a salvato l'universo-

-Avanti ammettilo, ti sei affezionato a lui- Disse Kevin. Stava solo cercando di provocarlo, ma sapeva bene che non si poteva non volergli bene

-Non dire sciocchezze- Disse forse troppo frettolosamente lasciando intuire che in realtà intendeva l'esatto opposto. Nella sua mente aveva accettato il fatto di essersi un po' affezionato a quel giovane umano -Ora è tutto sistemato. Ecco, prendete queste- Disse porgendo loro due pillole

-Sicuro che sia sicuro?- Chiese Gwen guardando perplessa il presunto sonnifero

-In ogni caso è l'unico modo che abbiamo per riportare Benji alla realtà- Le rispose Kevin mandando giù la pasticca.

Gwen lo guardò per un secondo, poi annuì e anche lei ingoiò la pillola. Dopo pochi minuti entrambi si sentirono la testa più leggera, la loro vista si fece più offuscata, le palpebre erano sempre più pesanti fino a che i loro occhi no si chiusero definitivamente. I loro corpi giacevano appoggiati al letto, addormentati

-Fa che funzioni- Furono le uniche parole di Azmuth

* * *

><p>Quando riaprì gli occhi l'unica cosa che Kevin notò era il buio. Tutto intorno a lui era completamente nero. Si guardò intorno finché non vide il corpo di Gwen non molto lontano dal suo mentre galleggiava nel vuoto. Sarebbe sembrato strano se anche lui non stesse fluttuando. In qualche modo riuscì ad avvicinarsi a lei e a svegliarla<p>

-Umh, dove siamo? Ha funzionato?- Chiese mentre cercava di svegliarsi definitivamente

-Non lo so, ma visto che possiamo comunicare, credo che abbia funzionato-

-Probabilmente non siamo ancora nella mente di Ben. Forse siamo nel canale che ci collega all'Omnitrix e questa energia repulsiva probabilmente viene proprio dall'orologio-

-Perché cerca di respingerci?-

-Ci considera come degli estranei, non credo sarà facile superare la sua barriera-

-Non possiamo saperlo finché non ci proviamo. La repulsione arriva da quella parte-

Seguendo la direzione da cui proveniva quella forza piano piano iniziarono a vedere una lontana luce verde che diventava mano a mano più intensa e con lei si intensificava anche quell'ondata di energia. Avanzare divenne sempre più difficile fino a quando si resero conto che non sarebbero più riusciti a fare un altro passo

-Non resisteremo a lungo. Come facciamo a passare?- Chiese Kevin mentre si sforzava

-Forse mi è venuta un'idea. Se mi collega all'energia dell'Omnitrix magari riesco ad aprire un varco!- Rispose Gwen.

I suoi occhi divennero rosa mentre il mana cha la circondava si convogliò in lunghi fili che si immergevano nella luce verde. Dopo lunghi secondi di stasi si iniziò a formare una breccia che lentamente andava ad aumentare, fino a diventare grande abbastanza perché una persona potesse passarci attraverso. Kevin fu il primo a saltarci dentro, seguito subito da Gwen che riuscì ad entrare appena un momento prima che il varco si chiudesse.

All'improvviso non furono più respinti ma risucchiati all'interno da una forza indescrivibile. Il risucchio fu tale da far perdere loro i sensi. Quando si risvegliarono di nuovo ciò che si trovarono davanti era ben lontano dal buio vuoto precedente. Strade, palazzi, case, uffici. Quella era in tutto e per tutto una città con persone e automobili. Sembrava di essere nella vera Bellwood.

-Ma cosa?- Chiese Kevin stupito da ciò che vedeva

-Sembra di essere a casa. Probabilmente Ben ha immaginato di vivere nella sua città natale- Ipotizzò Gwen

-È strano. Sì, assomiglia molto a Bellwood, eppure c'è qualcosa di diverso. Ma come lo troviamo?-

-Non saprei. Forse è meglio iniziare da casa sua- Kevin annuì e si incamminarono verso la casa di Ben. La passeggiata durò diversi minuti, in quanto fu loro difficile orientarsi. Kevin aveva ragione, non era identica alla città che conoscevano -Ecco, siamo arrivati-

-Sbaglio o questa è diversa dalla casa di Benji?- Chiese il ragazzo confuso

-Sì è diversa, ma questo è il luogo in cui si dovrebbe trovare, ne sono sicura!- C'era qualcosa che non andava

-La cosa mi sembra sospetta. Andiamo a controllare le nostre case- Propose Kevin

Ma quando arrivarono all'appartamento di Kevin scoprirono che al posto del palazzo c'era una villa lussuosa, mentre la casa di Gwen non esisteva nemmeno

-Com'è possibile! È come se Ben non ci avesse nemmeno calcolato quando ha creato questa città!- Gwen si guardava intorno con fare frenetico senza che nessuno si preoccupasse del suo comportamento

-Cosa ne sai, magari ci ha messi come suoi vicini di casa- Disse Kevin cercando di alleviare la tensione con una battuta

-Non scherzare! Cosa facciamo! Come lo troviamo ora Ben!- L'ansia nella sua voce si fece ancora più forte

-Conoscendolo, ci sarà per forza un posto in cui vendono smoothy. Ci basta trovarlo e aspettare che si faccia vedere-

-Forse hai ragione. Iniziamo ad andare in centro e cerchiamo Mr. Smoothy. Magari quello è rimasto al suo posto- Era la loro unica possibilità di trovare Ben

Non ci misero molto a trovare il negozio tanto amato dal ragazzo. Mr. Smoothy era forse l'unica cosa davvero identica all'originale, tanto che sembrava loro di essere ancora nel mondo reale. Fu allora che lo videro. Nonostante indossasse i soliti indumenti, c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Forse perché stava sorridendo in un modo che loro non avevano mai visto, come se la sua gioia provenisse direttamente dal suo cuore. O forse era quella bambina che teneva in braccio come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. O forse …

-Ben! Gridò Gwen correndogli intorno, Kevin subito dietro di lei

Il ragazzo si girò nella loro direzione e nel momento stesso che li vide il suo sorriso sparì dal suo volto come se non ci fosse mai stato. Al suo posto comparvero confusione e un po' di timore. Ma perché mai Ben avrebbe dovuto avere paura di loro? Quando furono a meno di cinque metri da lui il ragazzo fece dei passi indietro aumentando la presa che aveva su Alice e disse

-C-Chi siete?-

* * *

><p><strong>*Owari Cap. 4*<strong>

* * *

><p>-Salve a tutti!- ndRan<p>

-Bene, che dire su questo capitolo … vi è piaciuto il finale?- ndJane

-Non essere sadica. Abbiamo una bella e una brutta notizia. Quella bella è che questo capitolo, oltre ad essere più lungo del solito, è stato postato in tempo grazie ad una nostra illuminazione che Lunedì, nel nostro ultimo giorno prima dell'inizio dell'Università, ci ha fatto scrivere di getto tutto il 5° cap. qui però arriva la brutta notizia, non so se saremo altrettanto brave per il 6° quindi non so proprio dirvi quando posteremo il 5°- ndRan

-Uff, che se ne facciano una ragione- ndJane

-Non essere scortese con i nostri preziosi lettori! Facciamo qualche altra considerazione su questo cappy. Non so se si è notato ma ci (mi) piace scrivere scenette tra Alice e Ben; notare che è la prima volta in cui Ben si riferisce ad Alice come sua figlia. Non avete trovato Azmuth adorabile? In fondo vuole bene a Ben- ndRan

-Basta così, non ciò più voglia di scrivere. Finiamola qui ed andiamocene- ndJane

-Va bene. Leggete e commentate! Baci- ndRan


	5. Odi

**Capitolo 5 - Odi …**

* * *

><p><strong>Ōdi,<strong>_ ōdisti, ōdisse,_ part. fut. _ōsūrus,_ tr. difett., **1** odiare

**Odiare** [o-dià-re] _._ **1** avere in odio **2** provare avversione o ripugnanza per qlco.

* * *

><p>-C-Chi siete?-<p>

Quella frase, quelle semplici parole ebbero il potere di distruggere il mondo dei due ragazzi. Quello sguardo spaventato … era come se non li riconoscesse … come se si fosse completamente dimenticato di loro. E faceva male, fottutamente male

-C-Come? Ben! S-Sono io, Gwen. Sono tua cugina, non mi riconosci?- Anche il tono della ragazza era spaventato. Erano arrivati troppo tardi? Ben non si ricordava nemmeno della loro esistenza, se lo avessero riportato indietro si sarebbe ricordato di loro?

-Cosa stai dicendo? Io non ho famiglia al di fuori di Alice! Lei è tutta la mia vita!- Ancora la sua presa sulla bambina che teneva in braccio si rafforzò. Se volevano portargliela via avrebbe combattuto con ogni mezzo

-Cerca di ricordare! Questo non è il vero mondo! È solo una tua invenzione! Tutto questo non è reale, quella bambina non è reale!-

-Gwen!- L'ammonì Kevin. Nonostante sapesse che era in qualche modo necessario, stava comunque esagerando. Benji era troppo affezionato a quella bambina per darle retta e poi non era detto che lei non fosse reale

Ben ebbe un lieve momento di esitazione, la sua presa si allentò per un attimo e la piccola approfittò del momento per scendere di nuovo a terra e nascondersi dietro il ragazzo

-Stai mentendo! Com'è possibile che non sia reale. Lei è Alice ed è mia figlia!- Gridò contro a quella strana ragazza che non riconosceva

-Ascolta, Benji- Questa volta provò Kevin. Fece un passo in avanti ma Ben ne fece subito uno indietro con le dita di Alice che affondavano nella stoffa dei suoi pantaloni -Non ti ricordi nemmeno di me?- Al silenzio che ricevette Kevin dovette affrontare la realtà. La persona che amava non si ricordava più chi fosse

-State lontani da me e mia figlia!- Gli urlò contro Ben per poi prendere per mano la bambina e andarsene

-Mi dispiace, non siamo venuti fin qui per niente- Kevin eliminò velocemente la distanza che li separava e prese il ragazzo per un braccio, bloccandolo sul posto

-Lasciami! Mi fai male!-

-Se non vuoi venire con le buone, ti trascineremo nel mondo reale con la forza- Alice spalancò gli occhi quando la sua piccola mano perse la presa su quella del ragazzo, che con uno strattone decisamente forte era quasi caduto per terra

-No! No! Non portatemi via la mamma! Vi prego!- Cercò di correre loro incontro, ma fu bloccata da una barriera di mana rosa

-Tu non ci seguirai- Disse Gwen mentre si avvicinava a Ben e Kevin

-No, lasciatemi! Alice! Alice!-

-Somnus- Gwen gridò l'incantesimo e subito Ben cadde addormentato

-No! Mamma! Non portatelo via! Ho bisogno di lui! Mamma!- Alice cercò inutilmente di distruggere la barriera. Calde lacrime presero a scendere dai suoi occhi mentre vedeva l'unica persona importante per lei essere trascinato via

Kevin caricò di peso il corpo del giovane eroe sulla spalla. Mentre Gwen tentava di riaprire il varco per uscire da quella dimensione illusoria si girò verso la bambina. La guardò mentre si disperava, mentre piangeva, urlava, li _pregava_ di non portarlo via. Era una vista straziante e in un altro momento avrebbe preso a pugni chiunque avesse fatto piangere a quel modo una bambina. Ma in _quel_ momento non poteva fare altro

-Siamo pronti, ho aperta il varco. Muoviti, non riuscirò a tenerlo aperto per molto- Kevin annuì e si girò verso la bambina

-Mi dispiace, piccola. Ma anch'io ho bisogno di lui. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo-

E in un lampo di luce verde sparirono dalla vista di Alice.

Quel mondo illusorio prese a cadere a pezzi, senza Ben non poteva rimanere in piedi.

E quel posto tornò ad essere quell'orrendo freddo buio senza fine.

* * *

><p>Quando Ben riprese conoscenza la luce gli accecò gli occhi. Strano, quando la mattina entravano i raggi del sole non lo avevano mai abbagliato a quel modo. Un'altra cosa insolita era la mancanza di Alice al suo fianco nel letto, sebbene non dormisse esattamente <em>sempre<em> con lui, erano rare le notti in cui stava da sola. Probabilmente si era addormentata davanti alla televisione e l'aveva portata in camera sua. Che strano, non se lo ricordava. Non ricordava di essere andato a letto e nemmeno di aver preparato la cena … l'ultima cosa che ricordava era …

-Alice!- Gridò alzandosi seduto di scatto. Lenzuola bianche. Pareti bianche. Stanza tutta bianca. Dove si trovava? Dov'era Alice?

-Ben, come stai. Ti senti bene?- Il ragazzo si girò alla sua destra e vide quella ragazza che lo aveva portato via da Alice.

E in quel momento si ricordò. Lei era sua cugina, Gwen. E l'altro ragazzo era Kevin, il suo migliore amico. Gwen posò una mano sul braccio di Ben, ma lui subito si ritirò al contatto

-Non mi toccate! State lontani! Voglio Alice! Dov'è?-

-Benji, calmati. Quella bambina non c'è più. Ora sei nel mondo reale, con noi- Cercò questa volta di calmarlo Kevin, senza successo

-No! Cos'avete fatto? Chi vi ha detto che volevo tornare? Chi vi ha dato il diritto di svegliarmi? Avete rovinato tutto, tutto! Voglio solo Alice, ridatemela!- I suoi occhi iniziarono ad inumidirsi al solo pensiero che non l'avrebbe più rivista, ma cercò di non piangere. Non ancora almeno.

-Ben, ascoltami- Gridò Gwen per cercare di superare le urla del cugino -Quella bambina non era reale, non lo è mai stato! Era solo frutto della tua immaginazione, della tua mente-

-Ti sbagli, tu non sai niente! Lei _è_ reale ed è mia figlia, che tu ci creda o no!-

-Non dire cretinate, hai solo 17 anni! Lei non è reale!-

-Sì che lo è. Ma voi me l'avete portata via! Era la mia unica ragione di vita, la mia felicità. È come se l'aveste uccisa!-

-Benji, ascolta- Kevin cercò di intervenire per calmarlo, ma ancora una volta non ebbe successo

-No! Andate via, vi odio! Avete ucciso Alice! Vi odio!-

-Ben! …-

-Gwen, andiamo- Kevin la interruppe prima che potesse dire altro -Usciamo, lasciamo che si calmi- Disse e trascinò fuori una Gwen piuttosto riluttante

Appena fu da solo le lacrime presero a scendere copiose. Avrebbe voluto solo addormentarsi e tornare da lei, ma in qualche modo sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato. il legame mentale era stato spezzato e non gli sarebbe più stato possibile accedere a quella parte dell'Omnitrix.

Continuò a piangere, a gridare

Finché non gli rimanevano più lacrime da versare

Finché la sua gola non bruciava per lo sforzo

Finché il mondo non divenne di nuovo tutto nero

* * *

><p><em>Era tutto buio, non vedeva nulla<em>

_Sentiva in lontananza dei lamenti, dei singhiozzi, dei pianti disperati_

_Era lei, la sua Alice. Era lei, anche se poteva solo sentirla, sapeva che era lei_

_Era da sola, era spaventata, in quel posto. Lo sapeva_

_Perché Alice aveva paura del buio_

* * *

><p>-Può dirci, come sta?- Chiese Sandra, mentre guardava suo figlio dormire nel letto. Si era persa il momento in cui si era risvegliato e stentava a credere che forse tutto quell'incubo stava per finire<p>

-Abbiamo dovuto sedarlo. Quando si è svegliato, non ci permetteva di esaminarlo- Disse un medico dello staff dell'ospedale dei plumbers

-Ma sta bene?- Aggiunse Carl per cercare

-Sul piano fisico non ha mai auto nulla che non funzionasse correttamente. Al livello psicologico è ancora troppo presto per dirlo. Ogni volta che si sveglia chiama interrottamente _Alice_- Sandra riconobbe subito quel nome, apparteneva alla bambina che, come sosteneva Gwen, Ben si era immaginato

-Dovremo continuare a dargli sedativi. Poi curarlo per la malattia che gli ha causato di vedere quelle allucinazioni, per fare in modo che non ne abbia più-

-Okay. Fate quello che dovete per curarlo- Disse Carl abbracciando la moglie e guardando su figlio attraverso il vetro

Sandra ancora non poteva crederci. Perché proprio il suo bambino? Una malattia che colpiva la mente a quell'età, era così giovane. Forse era per quello che era andato in coma e quel dannato orologio aveva solo peggiorato le cose. Forse non era colpa sua. Forse non era una cattiva madre.

Già, non era colpa sua.

* * *

><p>Era passata una settimana da quando avevano portato indietro Ben e il ragazzo non dava segni di miglioramento. Anzi. Kevin ogni giorno lo vedeva deperire sempre di più, sotto l'effetto di quei sedativi e di medicine che non gli servivano. Perché il suo Benij non era pazzo, non era malato di mente. Era solo depresso e arrabbiato con loro per aver portato via ciò che era importante per lui.<p>

Se ne stava tutto il giorno a guardare nel vuoto, sussurrando il nome che aveva dato a quella bambina come un mantra. Non aveva detto nulla oltre quel nome. Tutto il tempo restante lo passava a dormire. Era così lontano dal ragazzo combattivo che lo aveva salvato dal baratro. I suoi occhi avevano perso tutta la loro caratteristica lucentezza. Stentava a ricordare l'ultima volta che lo avesse visto sorridere

Se continuavano così, Benji avrebbe rischiato davvero di morire. Era colpa sua se Benji si trovava lì. Doveva fare qualcosa. Prima di tutto avrebbe cercato di non fargli più prendere le medicine. Poi, quando era almeno un po' lucido, avrebbe cercato di farlo calmare così da non dovergli più somministrare sedativi.

Sospirò. Quelle parole che si era ripromesso di dirgli quando si sarebbe svegliato dovevano aspettare. Questo non era il momento giusto. Ma più passava il tempo più trovava difficile tenere quelle parole chiuse nel suo cuore.

Avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Per il bene di Benji, avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

***Owari Cap.5***

* * *

><p>-Buon giorno, eccoci in tempo per il quinto capitolo- ndRan<p>

-Siete fortunate che abbiamo avuto l'ispirazione per il prossimo capitolo, che anticipo è un po' più lungo- ndJane

-La devi smettere di anticipare ogni cosa! Tornando a noi, il povero Ben è stato dichiarato malato di mente perché credono che veda allucinazioni. Avrà ragione Kevin a sostenere che invece Alice è reale?- ndRan

-E poi sono io quella sadica? Non buttare domande così che poi non la smettono di chiedere il prossimo capitolo- ndJane

-Era l'effetto voluto! Più ci scrivono più siamo ispirate, dopotutto. Voglio precisare una cosa, la madre di Ben cerca di scaricare la colpa su questa presunta malattia mentale in cui tutti credono, per non sentirsi colpevole di ciò che è successo al figlio. Può forse sembrare deplorevole, ma a me sembra molto umano. È un meccanismo di difesa che abbiamo e che mettiamo in atto più spesso di quanto non sembri. Kevin è l'unico che rimane integro tra tutti, ammette che è colpa sua per aver ignorato il ragazzo e che continua a credere che Alice sia reale- ndRan

-Era proprio necessaria la spiegazione?- ndJane

-Non si sa mai, voglio essere chiara nei miei messaggi subliminari- ndRan

-Per definizione i messaggi subliminari non sono chiari! Ma che sto a fare a discutere con te- ndJane

-Hey! Così mi offendo! Comuqnue, può sembrare un capitolo un po' misero, ma come vi ha anticipato Jane ci siamo rifatte con il prosasimo. Il meccanismo di aggiornamenti è sempre lo stesso, quindi pregate per una nostra ispirazione! E commentate, mi raccomando!- ndRan

-Ciao- ndRan&Jane


	6. et Amo

**Capitolo 6 - … et Amo**

* * *

><p><strong>Ămo,<strong> _as, āvi, ātum, āre,_ 1 tr., **1** amare **2** amare essere innamorato

**Amare** [a-mà-re] _._ **1** nutrire profondo affetto, voler bene **2** provare inclinazione affettiva e attrazione fisica per qlcu.

* * *

><p>Kevin aveva un piano. Visto che facevano a turno per fare in modo che qualcuno fosse sempre al fianco di Ben, lui avrebbe preso quei particolari intervalli in cui gli somministravano i farmaci. Avrebbe circuito le infermiere convincendole che, essendo lui suo amico, avrebbe accettato da lui con meno restio le medicine. In realtà avrebbe intascato le pillole sperando che nessuno si accorgesse di niente<p>

E così fece

-Kevin, sei sicuro?- Chiese Sandra. Lo ammetteva, all'inizio non aveva visto di buon occhio il ragazzo corvino, ma in più occasioni, come quella che stavano vivendo ora, aveva dimostrato di essere fortemente attaccato a suo figlio. E di questo non poteva far altro che ringraziarlo

-Sicuro- Rispose soltanto, sperando di sembrare più innocente possibile

-Ma come farai con il lavoro? Non lavoravi in una officina?- Nonostante il suo tono fosse solo preoccupato, in quella situazione Kevin era talmente paranoico da scambiarlo per incriminatorio

-Non si preoccupi, Signora Tennyson- Fece un sorriso che sperò non sembrasse troppo forzato

-Sandra- Disse la donna e Kevin si sentì onorato di poterla chiamare per nome

-Ok, ehm Sandra. Con il secondo lavoro di plumbers ho messo da parte abbastanza soldi. In un futuro forse non troppo prossimo ho intenzione di aprire un'officina tutta mia- Non sapeva perché le stava raccontando cose che non aveva confessato a nessuno, nemmeno a sua madre.

Forse era a causa di quella strana situazione in cui si trovavano. Forse era per il fatto che il suo Benji non lo guardava neanche negli occhi. Forse in quel momento l'espressione di Sandra Tennyson era tale e quale a quella di suo figlio quando voleva che ti confidassi con lui. Era talmente incantato che stava per confessare i sentimento che provava per il ragazzo a sua madre

-Oh, è una cosa meravigliosa. Sono contenta che stai facendo dei progetti per il futuro. Spero che riuscirai a realizzarli- Gli sorrise, poi raccolse le sue cose, diede un bacio sulla guancia del figlio che dormiva beato e fece per uscire dalla stanza. Era ormai arrivata alla porta quando Kevin disse

-Riporterò il sorriso sul volto di Benji- Sandra si fermò e si girò a guardare il ragazzo. In quella frase, in quegli occhi determinati vide delle emozioni talmente forti da essere inconfondibile. Era lo stesso modo in cui suo marito la guardava ogni giorno. Sorrise. Ben aveva tante persone che lo amavano, perché non riusciva a capirlo?

-Conto su di te- Fu l'ultima cosa che disse prima di lasciare definitivamente la stanza.

Kevin sorrise. Chissà perché in qualche modo aveva capito che la donna aveva _capito_. Questo significava l'approvazione materna? No, non era il momento di pensarci. Ora doveva togliere Benji da quello stato comatoso.

* * *

><p>Il giorno successivo iniziò a mettere in atto il piano.<p>

-Sono sicuro che se sono io a somministragli le medicine Benji sarà meno riluttante- Kevin cercava di convincere l'infermiera ma fino ad ora non aveva avuto successo. Si sarebbe preoccupato del contrario

-Non credo proprio sia il caso- Rispose la donna ma Kevin sentì una nota di cedimento. Sapeva che Benji era un paziente poco collaborativo, e non aveva tutti i torti visto che non era malato, ma se la convinceva che lui era in grado di convincerlo forse avrebbero smesso di dargli tutti quei sedativi

-So che lei sta facendo il suo dovere, ma Benji sa essere davvero testardo-

-Ahhh, lo so. È davvero difficile- Fece una pausa -Per oggi le farò vedere io quali pillole dargli e in quali momenti- Kevin esultò nella sua testa. Anche se in ritardo di un giorno il suo piano stava per iniziare

-Ok, grazie-

* * *

><p>Dopo pochi giorni ci furono i primi miglioramenti. Dormiva di meno, anche perché avevano tolto i sedativi, o, per meglio dire, dormiva il giusto. Il suo comportamento era sempre meno aggressivo ma sempre più triste. Faceva molti incubi e quando si svegliava piangeva in silenzio.<p>

Dopo una settimana era pienamente cosciente ma ancora si rifiutava di parlare a chiunque, anche ai genitori. Kevin sapeva che Ben aveva capito chi non gli somministrava le medicine, ma se ne stava zitto per non attirare l'attenzione. I medici pensavano ad una guarigione miracolosa. Il ragazzo non nominava più quel nome, visto che non parlava Kevin si chiese come facevano a sapere che non la vedeva più

Se non la vedeva più allora perché si svegliava piangendo? No, lui la sognava e ci stava male. Voleva fare qualcos'altro per lui, ma non sapeva cosa. L'unica soluzione era dimostrare che Alice era vera, che era reale. Ma come?

Un'idea gli venne all'improvviso, come un'illuminazione. Avrebbe dovuto fare delle ricerche, ma se la sua intuizione era giusta aveva trovato un modo per ridare vita al ragazzo.

* * *

><p>Erano passati quindici giorni da quando aveva impedito che Ben prendesse le medicine e ora si trovava seduto su una sedia di fianco al letto in cui dormiva il ragazzo. Come al solito il suo sonno era disturbato e lacrime scendevano libere dai suoi occhi chiusi. Allungò una mano e gli accarezzò una guancia, con il pollice interruppe il corso di quelle stille salate, ma il suo passaggio fu solo una mera distrazione dal loro corso originale, che continuava infinito.<p>

Fu forse il gesto o forse qualcos'altro, ma in quel momento Ben si svegliò. Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e si guardò intorno come se stesse cercando qualcuno. Poi la sua espressione si fece triste. Sapeva che ogni volta che di svegliava cercava inconsciamente Alice

-Benji …-

Il ragazzo lo guardò per giusto un istante con la coda dell'occhio, poi si mise su un fianco dandogli le spalle. Ci fu un lungo silenzio. Era così tutte le volte. Non sopportava più quella situazione, le memorie che aveva di un Benji allegro erano così lontane che il solo ricordarle gli faceva male. Gli faceva realizzare di quanto in realtà non conoscesse così bene il giovane eroe

-Benji, ascoltami. Non puoi ignorarmi per sempre. Non parli nemmeno con tuoi genitori! Sono preoccupati per te! Lo siamo tutti!- Le sue parole sembrarono non sortire alcun effetto perché il ragazzo non si mosse di neanche un millimetro. Ora iniziava ad arrabbiarsi -Non puoi fare la vittima per sempre! Devi accettarlo! Non potevamo lasciarti in quello stato per sempre! Lo so che fa male, ma devi superarlo!-

Kevin fu preso alla sprovvista di veloci movimenti di Ben. Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto con una fluidità impressionante per uno che fino a pochi giorni prima era in uno stato catatonico. Probabilmente la lieve percentuale di sangue alieno che aveva in corpo lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi prima del dovuto

-Non sai niente!- Urlò Ben, i suoi occhi era così arrabbiati e tristi e delusi e avevano in essi mille altre emozioni che non sapeva descrivere -Cosa significa perdere una persona importante! Come posso superarlo, lei era tutto. Era parte di me e aveva bisogno di me! Ora è di nuovo sola, ha paura, piange! Voglio solo rivederla!- Strinse le mani a pugno e iniziò a colpirlo al petto

-Benji!- Urlò afferrandogli i polsi bloccandogli i movimenti -Non sai quello che stai facendo. Calmati!-

-No, lasciami andare!- Rispose divincolandosi per sfuggire alla presa ferrea, ma senza risultati. Kevin in quanto forza bruta lo batteva sempre -Lasciami andare! Non sai niente!-

Con un veloce movimento Kevin lasciò la presa sui polsi del ragazzo e gli circondò le braccia dietro la schiena schiacciandolo contro di se. Sapeva che stava soffrendo e che quello che stava dicendo non lo pensava davvero. Lui sapeva cosa voleva perdere qualcuno

-Benji …- Questa volta parlò piano cercando di calmarlo

-No! Lasciami andare!-

-… Benji lo so. So cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno-

All'improvviso Ben si fermò. I suoi occhi si spalancarono. Le mani con cui prima cercava di staccarsi dall'amico prima caddero come prive di vita ai sui fianchi, poi lentamente si alzarono fino ad afferrare la maglia di Kevin all'altezza delle scapole, ricambiando così l'abbraccio. I suoi occhi si inumidirono

-È solo che mi manca. Vorrei rivederla, riabbracciarla- Lacrime presero a scendere. Per quanto piangesse tutti i giorni le lacrime non sembravano finire mai

-Lo so Benji, lo so. Sfogati quanto puoi, ti farà bene- Disse Kevin abbracciandolo ancora più forte per fargli sentire che c'era per lui, che non lo avrebbe abbandonato un'altra volta. Per una volta i ruoli si erano invertiti, era compito suo rimettere insieme i pezzi di un cuore spezzato

Passarono minuti, forse ore, Ben non seppe dirlo davvero. Le uniche cose di cui era sicuro erano quelle dannate stille salate che continuavano a scendere imperterrite e quel corpo caldo, solido strettamente premuto contro il suo. E per la prima volta in giorni si sentì di nuovo al sicuro. Per quante volte si fosse sfogato, fino a quel momento nessuno aveva mai condiviso con lui il suo dolore.

Piano piano i singhiozzi si fecero più radi e gli spasmi diminuirono fino a smettere del tutto. Ma anche se le lacrime si erano definitivamente fermate Ben non si stacco dal ragazzo. Ora che aveva trovato, _ritrovato_, qualcosa di sicuro non la voleva lasciare andare

-Benji, stai meglio?- Gli chiese passandogli una mano tra i capelli. Ben non rispose a parole ma annuì soltanto. Kevin sapeva che in realtà voleva dire qualcosa così aspettò che si sentisse pronto, nel frattempo si godeva la sensazione di avere il giovane eroe stretto tra le sue braccia

-K-Kevin?- La sua voce era così fioca e parzialmente smorzata, visto che Ben aveva ancora il volto premuto contro il suo petto, che fece fatica a sentirlo

-Sì?-

-M-Mi dispiace- Anche senza che ci fosse il bisogno di specificare Kevin capì che si sentiva in colpa per essersi dimenticato che anche lui aveva sofferto molto da bambino per la morte di suo padre, e forse per molte altre cose

-Va tutto bene Benji- Per tutte le volte che lui lo aveva perdonato e offerto un'altra possibilità, questo in confronto non era niente. Ben si staccò di scatto e quando negli occhi, quelle iridi verdi scintillavano di paura, paura di non essere davvero perdonato

-Mi dispiace! … Davvero- Il corpo del ragazzo improvvisamente sembrò cedere, forse per il brusco movimento o forse per il consumo di energie appena speso. Kevin lo afferrò prima che si potesse fare del male e lo aiutò a sdraiarsi di nuovo sul letto

-Puoi stare certo che non ce l'ho con te, Benji- Disse accarezzandogli di nuovo i capelli, in un gesto che iniziava ad essere quasi inconscio. Il ragazzo non sembrava convinto, ma le carezze lo sciolsero fino a far morire eventuali proteste

-Kevin?- Il suono uscì molto simile alle fuse che avrebbe fatto un gatto se coccolato dal padrone

-Dimmi- Rispose l'osmosiano che iniziava sempre di più ad amare quella situazione

-Non sono pazzo. Lei è davvero reale. Devi credermi- Il suo tono era a metà tra la supplica e un gemito di piacere per le coccole ricevute

-Ti credo Benji- I suoi occhi si spalancarono e se non fosse stato così stanco si sarebbe di sicuro alzato di scatto come suo solito

-Davvero?-

-Sì. Forse nessuno te l'ha detto, ma prima che venissimo a prenderti, quella bambina ci è apparsa come un ologramma dell'Omnitrix. Come dire … ti assomiglia troppo per essertela inventata. E poi … una mamma?- A quel commento Ben sorrise lievemente, forse ricordando Alice, ma Kevin era troppo felice di rivederlo sorridere, anche se di poco, per farsi molte domande

-All'inizio sembrava strano pure a me. Ma poi … non so, più passava il tempo più mi sembrava di conoscerla da sempre. Non importa cosa dicono gli altri, per me lei è reale ed è mia figlia-

-Troverò il modo per farvi rincontrare. Anzi, ho già una mezza idea- Kevin si stupì quando gli occhi di Ben presero a brillare di una luce ancora più accesa

-Davvero? E dimmi, di cosa si tratta- In quel momento era molto simile ad una cane che scodinzolava perché è felice

-Ecco … come dire … non te lo posso dire-

-Che significa che non me lo puoi dire? Avanti parla- Insistette

-Non posso, ti arrabbieresti!- L'espressione di Ben si fece un po' scocciata

-Avanti, non puoi saperlo finché non me lo dici- Ci fu un lungo silenzio in cui Kevin valuto tutti i pro e contro mentre Ben continuava a guardarlo in cerca di una risposta

-Come dire … potremmo provare a craccare di nuovo l'Omnitrix e…-

-Te lo puoi scordare!- Nonostante il lieve mal di testa e la stanchezza fisica Ben si alzò di scatto, il suo sguardo pieno di disapprovazione -Tutto, tutto ma non questo!-

-Te l'aveva detto che ti saresti arrabbiato!- Disse in sua difesa

-Ovviamente! Non ti ricordi cos'è successo l'ultima volta che ci abbiamo provato?-

-Certo che me lo ricordo, ma tecnicamente solo la prima volta è andato storto, la seconda è filato tutto liscio-

-Non è questo il punto! Potrebbe ricapitarti e non voglio correre questo rischio-

-Starò attento, non mi succederà nulla. Fidati di me- Ben scosse la testa

-Non puoi saperlo, potrebbe _davvero_ ricapitare. Il solo pensiero …- Il suo corpo tremò al solo pensiero, si ricordava quando Kevin avesse sofferto

-Ascoltami, Benji …- Cerco ancora di convincerlo ma fu interrotto

-Perché?- Il suo volto era rivolto verso il basso e Kevin non poteva vedere la sua espressione

-Cosa perché?- Chiese confuso

-_**Perché?**_ Perché lo fai?- Urlò alzando di scatto la testa e guardandolo negli occhi -Quando eravamo piccoli non ti ho dato abbastanza fiducia. Quando ti sei trasformato io era troppo preso da me stesso e non ti ho dato la giusta attenzione quando avevi bisogno di qualcuno! Quando hai perso di nuovo il controllo per via dei tuoi poteri ho cercato di ucciderti! Come puoi voler rischiare la tua umanità di nuovo solo per aiutarmi?- Gridò quasi con le lacrime agli occhi

"No Benji, per te farei questo ed altro" Prese un profondo respiro. Era da tempo che voleva dirgli tutto ma improvvisamente gli mancava il coraggio -È vero queste cose sono successe, ma è anche vero che è grazie a te se sono una persona migliore oggi. Nonostante tutte le stronzate che ho fatto, tu mi hai dato sempre un'altra possibilità-

-K-Kevin?- Ma il ragazzo non si fermo, non ora che aveva iniziato

-Benji, tu sei la persona più importante nella mia vita. Più importante di Gwen, dei miei genitori, di mio padre. Sai … io non ti ho mai davvero considerato mio amico- Il giovane eroe era combattuto tra l'arrossire per la prima parte della frase o mettersi a piangere per la seconda. Calò il silenzio. Da un lato Kevin cercava di racimolare le ultime gocce di coraggio e finire la sua confessione mentre Ben iniziava ad odiare quella tensione palpabile nell'aria mentre una tremenda morsa di ansia lo assalì fino a non lasciargli respiro

-Kevin …- Questa volta il suo tono era una supplica a non tenerlo così sulle spine, mentre Kevin pensava che il suo Benji era proprio ingenuo se dopo avergli detto che era la persona più importante della sua vita non avesse ancora capito niente. Fece un profondo respiro

-Forse non ti ho considerato mai mio amico perché … in fondo … sono sempre stato innamorato di te, fin da quando avevo undici anni, anche se allora non me n'ero accorto- Per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto la testa bassa così non vide l'espressione di Ben ed era deciso a non vederla, finché un singhiozzo non lo colse alla sprovvista

-D-Dav-vero?- Kevin alzò lo guardo e vide le guance del ragazzo inondate da un'altra serie di lacrime

-P-Perché stai piangendo?- Chiese con il panico che aumentava in maniera stellare ogni secondo che passava. Ben si portò una mano al volto nel vano tentativo di fermare le lacrime, in un gesto che Kevin poté descrivere solo come adorabile

-P-Perché sono felice- Un altro singhiozzo gli scosse il debole corpo -Non pensavo … non avrei mai immaginato … che tu … … … cavolo …-

-H-Hey, non piangere. Non sopporto di vederti piangere. S-Se sei davvero felice allora sorridi- Ben usò un lembo della coperta per asciugarsi il volto ma quando sorrise a Kevin alcune lacrime scendevano ancora imperterrite. Comunque era una dei più bei sorrisi che il ragazzo gli avesse mai visto fare -Q-Quindi Benji, se sei felice vuol dire…-

-Stupido- Disse ridendo -Se dopo che ti sei confessato ti dico che sono felice vuol dire che ti amo anch'io, stupido- Concluse abbracciandolo

-Hey non chiamarmi stupido due volte nella stessa frase. Io … volevo solo sentirtelo dire- Rispose Kevin ricambiando l'abbraccio, il volto appoggiato alla spalla del più piccolo mentre ne inspirava il profumo.

Era tutto così surreale per entrambi i ragazzi, qualcosa di così irreale nelle loro menti che sembrava loro solo un bel sogno dal quale non avrebbero mai voluto svegliarsi. Ma non era un sogno. Ne ebbero la conferma quando, dopo essersi staccati dal loro abbraccio, unirono le loro bocche in un semplice, casto bacio. Solo labbra che si sfioravano, ma trasmesse loro un'intensità tale da stordirli. Quando si staccarono si guardarono negli occhi per diversi secondi, poi scoppiarono a ridere all'unisono, finché Ben non si sentì di nuovo troppo stanco per stare seduto e si rimise sdraiato

-Riposati, ora- Disse Kevin mentre lo aiutava a sistemarsi meglio

-Quando mi sveglio sarai qui, vero?- All'improvviso aveva paura ad addormentarsi, paura di essere di nuovo da solo

-Sì, sarò qui ad aspettarti- Disse dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. Ben gli sorrise, afferrò con una mano quella di Kevin e poi chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi scivolare dolcemente nel mondo dei sogni.

* * *

><p><strong>*Owari Cap.6*<strong>

* * *

><p>-Eccoci, con un po' di ritardo, ma siamo qui!- ndRan<p>

-Abbiamo avuto qualche contrattempo con l'università e poi visto che gli ultimi capitoli avevano avuto poche recensioni, volevamo tenervi sulle spine- ndJane

-Stranamente concordo con Jane per una volta. Ero triste per le poche recensioni. Ma tornando a noi e al capitolo … … … Ohohoh, ma cosa abbiamo qui? Una confessione! Ecco che si sono dichiarati e messi insieme. Speriamo di aver reso bene la situazioni, odio le cosa banali e scontate. Per chi ha studiato latino avrò notato che i titoli di questo e del 5° capitolo sono una poesia di Catullo esattamente "Odi et Amo" così, tutta qui. Ben passa dall'odiare coloro che gli hanno portato via Alice ad ammettere di amare Kevin e … sto parlando troppo- ndRan

-Il prossimo capitolo non è ancora terminato, anzi è appena iniziato, quindi non sapremo proprio quando lo posteremo, dipende dagli impegni- ndJane

-Detto questo vi salutiamo e mi raccomando, RECENSITE!- ndRan

-Baci- ndRan&Jane


	7. Declaratio

**Capitolo 7 - Declaratio**

* * *

><p><strong>Dēclārātio,<strong> _ōnis,_ f., **1** dichiarazione

**Dichiarazione** [di-chia-ra-zió-ne] _s.f._ **1** il dichiarare o il dichiararsi, manifestare il proprio amore

* * *

><p>Kevin fu svegliato dai lievi movimenti che in un primo momento non fu in grado di specificare. Aprì gli occhi a fatica, si sentiva talmente stanco che sarebbe tornato volentieri a dormire, ma si rese conto che la posizione non era delle più comode. La sera prima si era addormentato sulla sedia di fianco al letto dove dormiva Benji, una mano ancora stretta nella sua. Gli strani movimenti che lo avevano svegliato provenivano proprio dal copro del ragazzo che, come il solito, aveva un sonno agitato.<p>

Non voleva svegliarlo, doveva dormire per recuperare tutte le forze, ma avrebbe anche voluto togliergli quei brutti sogni che lo accompagnavano ogni notte. Strinse maggiormente la presa sulla sua mano e prese ad accarezzargli i capelli con l'altra; aveva notato la sera prima che quel gesto era piaciuto a Benji. In effetti dopo pochi secondi di carezze il suo corpo smise di agitarsi e un sorriso comparve sul suo volto.

Ma quel momento di pace fu interrotto dal suono di qualcuno che bussava alla porta

-Avanti- Disse Kevin restio ad abbandonare quella serenità. La porta si aprì e sulla sogli comparve il dottore che seguiva le cure di Benji

-Oh, ci sei solo tu. I suoi genitori?-

-Non verranno fino a questa sera. Devono lavorare-

-Capisco, comunque quello che devo dirti non è un'informazione strettamente confidenziale. Puoi venire fuori?- Kevin fu sorpreso. Perché doveva uscire se potevano restare benissimo lì? Non voleva lasciare Benji lì da solo, ma a quanto pare non c'erano alternative

-Okay- Rispose prima di uscire

* * *

><p>Quando si svegliò i suoi occhi ci misero un po' ad abituarsi alla luce, seppur debole, del mattino. Come sempre aveva sognato Alice o almeno, l'aveva sentita piangere nel buio, senza riuscire a vederla. Si trattenne dal piangere o dal pronunciare il suo nome. Sapeva che non era lì con lui, ma che era ancora intrappolata nell'Omnitrix e poi se qualcuno lo avesse sentito avrebbe pensato che fosse ancora pazzo.<p>

Nessuno gli credeva, nessuno; nemmeno la sua famiglia. Nessuno. Tranne Kevin. Non sapeva perché ma lui era convinto che la sua Alice fosse reale. Kevin. Arrossì pensando al ragazzo e a quello che era successo il giorno prima. Non ci poteva ancora credere.

Aveva passato anni a reprimere quel sentimento che provava verso l'osmosiano. Per il bene di sua cugina, che ne era innamorata; non l'avrebbe mai tradita portandole via ciò che amava. Ma a pensarci bene, anche per il suo stesso bene. Quante possibilità c'erano di essere ricambiato? Allora pensava meno di zero, ma forse in realtà erano molte di più.

Già, ma … dov'era Kevin? Spaventato Ben si mise seduto in una frazione di secondo, maledicendo quel pulsare alla testa per il rapido movimento. Si guardò in torno ma non vide nessuno. Il panico lo assalì. E se … si fosse sognato tutto? Se Kevin non si fosse mai dichiarato? Se non avesse mai ricambiato quei sentimenti? Se non si fossero mai baciati?

Preoccupato e sinceramente spaventato non rifletté prima di alzarsi per andare a cercarlo. L'ultima cosa che si sarebbe aspettato era che le sue gambe cedessero sotto il suo peso appena cercò di fare un passo. Cadde rovinosamente a terra. Con occhi spalancati guardò le sue gambe. Perché non riusciva a camminare? Non c'era nulla che non andasse, riusciva a sentirle benissimo, lo aveva sempre fatto, allora perché?

In quel momento la porta si aprì di scatto rivelando un Kevin piuttosto preoccupato. Quando lo vide,dopo neanche due secondi fu al suo fianco

-Benji, che ci fai per terra?- Chiese preoccupato, gli posò una mano sulla fronte per vedere se aveva febbre ma così non sembrava

-Q-Quando mi sono svegliato non c'eri così sono venuto a cercarti, ma non sono riuscito a fare neanche un passo. Perché non riesco a camminare?- La sua voce sembrava molto spaventata, ma Kevin non seppe che rispondergli

-Non è nulla di grave- La voce proveniva dalle porta. Ben si sporse oltre la figura dell'altro e vide il dottore, quello che credeva fosse pazzo, sulla soglia. Gli lanciò un'occhiata gelida carica d'odio e tornò a nascondersi contro il corpo di Kevin -Semplicemente è molto che non cammini e le tue gambe si sono lievemente atrofizzate; nulla che un po' di esercizio non possa risolvere. Inoltre non ti sei ripreso ancora del tutto, sei ancora debole, ci vorrà un po' di tempo prima che tu ti riprenda completamente. È normale nei casi di coma- Concluse. Visto che Ben non accennava a rispondergli fu Kevin a intervenire

-Grazie, dottore- Disse e l'uomo lasciò la stanza -Dai ti aiuto a ritornare sul letto- Sebbene Ben non fosse molto incline all'essere preso in braccio in quel momento quella costante presenza del moro lo faceva solo stare meglio -Si può sapere che stavi cercando di fare?- Disse una volta che Ben fu di nuovo seduto sul letto, il rimprovero mascherato dall'evidente preoccupazione

-Te l'ho detto, quando mi sono svegliato non c'eri, anche se mi aveva promesso di esserci- Arrossì, distogliendo lo guardo -P-Pensavo di essermi sognato quello che era successo ieri- Kevin sorrise a quando Benji potesse essere tenero quando era imbarazzato

-Scusa, non avrei mai voluto lasciarti da solo, ma il dottore mi doveva dire una cosa, visto che non c'erano i tuoi genitori- L'espressione di Ben si rabbui di puro odio al solo menzionare l'uomo. A Kevin sembrava strano vedere quell'espressione sul suo volto. Non l'aveva mai visto odiare così tanto qualcuno, la maternità era davvero una cosa strana

-Non porta mai nulla di buono-

Sapeva che era stato lui a convincere i genitori di Ben a credere che fosse pazzo, a un livello tale che anche Gwen, la quale aveva proposto per prima la questione della _visione_, si era battuta contro. Sapeva che la ragazza voleva solo il bene per suo cugino e forse per un secondo non era stata più così convinta della sua idea originale su Alice.

L'unica cosa che vedeva era il suo corpo deteriorarsi per delle medicine che forse non erano necessarie. Kevin aveva visto più volte l'ombra del dubbio nei suoi occhi mentre guardava Benji, ma sapeva anche che non era il tipo da ammettere facilmente di ave avuto torto, soprattutto se per colpa sua qualcuno a cui voleva bene stava male.

-Mi ha detto di dire hai tuoi genitori che puoi essere dimesso anche domani. Devi sono stare tranquillo e niente "è l'ora dell'eroe"- Ben roteò gli occhi al sentire la sua frase preferita, anche dopo tutti quegli anni

-Non ci voglio tornare a casa. Mia madre mi guarda sempre con quella faccia triste, come se fosse dispiaciuta per me, come se mi compatisse. Mio padre non è molto diverso- Ben alzò lo sguardo fino a guardarlo negli occhi -Io ho solo te. Voglio stare con te- Kevin sorrise

-Anch'io voglio stare con te. Tu non hai idea di come mi sia sentito quando ti ho visto in quello stato. Continuavo a ripetermi che ti saresti svegliato, che tutto sarebbe andato bene, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensare che forse non avresti più riaperto gli occhi. Avevo la costante paura di perderti. Sono sicuro che è così anche per i tuoi genitori, hanno solo paura di perderti- Ben lo guardò per diversi secondi senza dire niente, poi scostò lo guardo

-Non voglio comunque tornare a casa- Quando Kevin non disse altro Ben riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo e questa volta con un tono implorante disse -Non posso stare con te? A casa tua?-

-Benji non puoi continuare così all'infinito, prima o poi dovrai parlare con loro … e anche con Gwen-

-No! Loro non si fidano di me, non mi credono! Pensano che abbia le allucinazioni! Sarò pure un ragazzo con un'arma potente al polso con una lieve percentuale di sangue alieno nel corpo, ma non sono pazzo! Tu sei l'unico che mi crede. Finché non gli avrò dimostrato che Alice non è una mia immaginazione non voglio averci niente a che fare con loro- Kevin sospirò. Conosceva Benji abbastanza da sapere che se si metteva in testa una cosa non cambiava facilmente idea. Anzi, non la cambiava affatto

-Okay, parlerò con i tuoi genitori e gli dirò che starai da me. Se tutto va come progettato in pochi giorni dovrebbe essere tutto a posto- Ben ebbe un brivido

-Se-Sei sicuro che andrà tutto bene? Non c'è un altro modo?- Per quanto ardesse all'idea di rivedere la sua bambina allo stesso tempo temeva per l'incolumità di Kevin. E se …

-Andrà tutto bene, vedrai- Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, nessuno dei due disse una parola. C'era una cosa che Kevin voleva chiedergli ma non era sicuro se era il momento giusto -S-Senti, Benji. Lo so che andrà tutto bene, ma se … dovesse succedermi qualcosa … tu …- Ben gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita

-Mi stai chiedendo se ti dovessi lasciare?- Kevin non disse niente ma Ben sapeva che ci aveva azzeccato. Kevin gli aveva aperto il suo cuore, la sera prima confessandogli cose che aveva faticosamente accettato e su cui aveva riflettuto per molto tempo. Ora era il turno del giovane eroe -Sei un deficiente!- Gridò lanciandogli un pugno in testa

-Hey!- Disse sinceramente offeso

-Per chi mi hai preso? Okay forse da ragazzino sono stato un idiota, ma ora sono cambiato. Se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa starei con te. Fino alla morte- Quell'affermazione non piacque particolarmente al moro, il quale, suo malgrado, si immaginò il corpo senza vita del ragazzo -Ora che ti ho qui, con me, non pensare di liberarti facilmente di me! Dannazione, Kevin, ho una cotta per te da quando avevo dieci anni. Da quando mi hai sorriso e sei diventato mio amico. Non avevo mai avuto un amico prima. Era stata la cosa più bella che avessi mai provato in tutta la mia vita. Pendevo dalle tue labbra, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa. Almeno finché non proponesti _quella cosa_. Tutto potevo sacrificare, anche l'Omnitrix, ma non vite umane. Mi sono sentito così tradito che non sono andato a fondo, non mi sono impegnato abbastanza per aiutarti, per cercare di capirti, di capire le tue ragioni. Non sapevo niente. E rimpiansi quella scelta per cinque lunghi anni, finché non sei riapparso davanti ai miei occhi, così, all'improvviso. Non sapevo cosa fare! Col tempo avevo ammesso i miei sentimenti per te e mi chiesi se potevo fidarmi, se potevo rimettere in gioco il mio cuore. Sì, ci sono stati momenti difficili, ma tu non immagini quanto fossi contento solo di restare al tuo fianco. Non potevo dire niente, però, Gwen era cotta di te, non avrei mai potuto farle questo, non dopo quello che lei aveva fatto per me. Ora tu mi chiedi cosa farei se ti risuccedesse? Farei di tutto, di tutto! Dannazione di amo, cosa vuoi che faccia!-

Quando finì aveva ormai il fiatone. Il silenzio calò di nuovo nella stanza. Quando Ben si rese conto di ciò che aveva detto, o meglio urlato, arrossì come non aveva mai fatto in vita sua e si buttò sul letto, pancia in giù, la coperta tirata su fino a coprirgli tutta la testa. Oddio! Non poteva crederci! Si sentiva così imbarazzato che avrebbe voluto sparire

-S-Sei innamorato di me da … sette anni?- Il suo tono fu non più di un sussurrò sorpreso. Ben gli tirò un calcio in qualche modo

-Stai zitto! Non è che tu sia meglio- Esclamò da sotto le coperte

"In effetti …" Pensò Kevin "… è solo che …" -… È strano sentirselo dire-

-Già-

-Eddai, esci da lì sotto!- Disse cercando di strappargli le coperte ma senza risultato

-Te lo puoi scordare!- Esclamò stringendo la sua presa, né lui né Kevin volevano cedere

-Non eri tu quello che voleva stare con me?- Ben ebbe un attimo di esitazione ma riuscì a riprendersi prima che fosse troppo tardi

-Non cercare di ingannarmi! Sono così imbarazzato che …- Non riuscì a finire la frase che le sua guance bruciarono di imbarazzo

-Non fare così, mi hai reso davvero felice con la tua confessione- Anche senza vederlo il giovane eroe poteva vederlo quel dannato mezzo sogghigno da vittorioso su quel bel volto da schiaffi. Quanto sapeva essere irritante!

-Non era una confessione!- Gridò sbucando fuori dalla sotto le coltri

-Oh, oh! Certo che lo era. Una confessione d'amore con i fiocchi- Prima che Ben potesse fare o dire altro Kevin lo abbracciò -Preso!-

-Kevin!- Ben sbuffò, ma poi sorrise e ricambiò il suo abbraccio -Ti amo-

-Anch'io, Benji. Anche io-

* * *

><p>Quella sera stessa Kevin parlò con i coniugi Tennyson per convincerli a fare stare Ben da lui. Fin da subito non ne furono entusiasti. Sapere che il loro unico figlio preferiva stare con il suo migliore amico, anche se Sandra sospettava che fosse qualcosa di più, invece che con loro non li incoraggiava. Ben li odiava a tal punto<p>

-Ho perso il mio bambino- Disse la donna a un passo dalle lacrime. Carl l'abbracciò per darle conforto ma in cuori suo quella era la sua stessa paura

-Non lo credo, signora Tennyson. Benji è solo arrabbiato, ci vorrà del tempo, ma sono sicuro che tutto si sistemerà alla fine. Vi vuole ancora molto bene, ma è troppo testardo e risentito per ammetterlo- Dichiarò Kevin. Sandra gli si avvicinò e gli prese le mani nelle sue

-Te lo detto che puoi chiamarmi Sandra- Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi -Ti affido il mio bambino, Kevin- Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto obbiettare che Benji non era più un bambino, ma sapeva che per i genitori i figli non crescevano mai. Anche sua madre a volte lo vedeva ancora come un moccioso

-Lo farò, Sandra- Lei sorrise e lo abbracciò

-Grazie-

Il mattino seguente Ben fu ufficialmente dimesso dall'ospedale. Visto che aveva ancora delle difficoltà a camminare correttamente decise che almeno fino alla macchina di Kevin ci sarebbe andato con la sedia a rotelle. Non voleva fare strane figure davanti a così tanta gente. Il suo neo-ragazzo lo aiutò a sistemarsi in macchina.

Una volta arrivati a destinazione Ben non poté non notare come l'appartamento di Kevin fosse sì un po' piccolo e disordinato, ma anche caldo e accogliente. Si sentiva più a casa lì che non dove viveva prima. Il disordine andava, però, sistemato

-Perché vuoi riordinare questo posto? Dov'è finito il Benji che conoscevo che piuttosto di pulire preferiva morire soffocato dai suoi stessi rifiuti?-

-Se ne è andato su Marte dopo che si è ritrovato la casa piena di giochi lasciati in giro da Alice. Davvero come si fa ed essere così disordinati?- Dopo un'occhiata poco convita da parte del suo ragazzo Ben roteò gli occhi esasperato -E va bene, quell'aspetto l'ha ereditato da me-

-Sai, è strano pensarti come una mammina-

-Era strano anche per me, ma non mi ha mai dato fastidio. Sai, sapere che dipende da te in tutto e per tutto è decisamente piacevole. I bambini sanno dimostrati in un sacco di modi quanto ti vogliono bene- Fece una pausa -Che razza di genitore sono, l'ho lasciata lì da sola. Lei ha paura del buio, non riusciva a dormire senza una luce accesa, anche se stava con me- Kevin l'abbracciò. In così pochi giorni Benji si era affezionato così tanto a quella bambina. Ora parlava come un vero genitore, che pensava prima al bene del figlio rispetto al proprio

-Devi pazientare ancora qualche giorno, i preparativi sono quasi ultimati- Ben annuì per poi lasciarsi andare completamente contro il corpo del ragazzo -Sei stanco, vero?-

-Sì- La risposta era un po' sbiascicata e affievolita

-Ora ti porto a letto- Con facilità lo prese in braccio, lo portò in camera sua e lo depositò sul letto -Dormi ora- Gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e fece per andarsene, ma fu bloccato da una mano che lo afferrò per il braccio

-Non te ne andare. Sdraiati qui con me- Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, Kevin fu più che felice di accontentarlo

-Sogni d'oro, Benji-

-'Notte- Rispose con gli occhi chiusi e la mente già nel mondo di Morfeo.

Kevin sorrise e a sua volta chiuse gli occhi. Doveva essere più stanco di quanto non si aspettasse perché in pochi minuti trovò difficile aprire gli occhi. In poco tempo seguì la persona che amava di più al mondo nel dolce regno dei sogni.

***Owari Cap.7***

* * *

><p>-Eccoci qui con il settimo capitolo!- ndRan<p>

-Spero siate felici e grati del nostro buon cuore che ci ha spinti ad anticipare la data del postaggio- ndJane

-Visto l'andazzo dell'ultimo aggiornamento abbiamo pensato di anticipare un pochino- ndRan

-Una piccola anticipazione, nel prossimo capitolo alice …- ndJane

-Zitta! Tappati quella fogna! Ma cos'hai tu con questo tuo vizio di anticipare le cose!- ndRan

-Che noiosa che sei!- ndJane

-Ritornando a noi. Questo capitolo è venuto totalmente diverso da come ce l'eravamo immaginato. Insomma, si è creato mentre lo scrivevamo. La storia non continuerà ancora per molto ma non saprei dire con esattezza quanto manca- ndRan

-Ora sarei stanca, se non vi dispiace vado a dormire- ndJane

-Hey, aspettami! Scusate, ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo. Come sempre leggete e commentate, vi prego! Ciao- ndRan


	8. Deprehensio

**Capitolo 8 - Deprehensio**

* * *

><p><strong>Dēprĕhensǐo,<strong> _ōnis,_ f., **1** sorpresa, scoperta

**Sorpresa** [sor-pré-sa] _s.f._ **1** stupore, meraviglia **2** cosa o avvenimento che giunse inaspettato e che suscita meravigli, stupore

* * *

><p>Ben stava seduto per terra, in silenzio, le gambe strette al petto mentre il suo sguardo era rivolto al ragazzo corvino che trafficava con un enorme congegno proprio davanti a lui. Era tranquillo e sereno, o almeno così sarebbe sembrato ad un osservatore esterno. In realtà le sue mani erano aggrappate con forza alla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, i suoi occhi erano persi nel vuoto e la sua testa era altrove.<p>

Stava lottando contro i suoi stessi sentimenti discordanti. Da una parte voleva farlo, voleva di nuovo craccare l'Omnitrix, se questo gli avrebbe permesso di rivedere Alice. Era il suo più grande desiderio e non voleva rinunciarci. Ma dall'altra parte non voleva farlo, non voleva rischiare di nuovo l'umanità di Kevin, non importava cos'avesse detto il ragazzo in riguardo.

-Andrà tutto bene- Ben fu colto di sorpresa. Non si era accorto che Kevin gli si era avvicinato. Alzò lo sguardo fino ad incontrare la sua faccia -Ben, dimmelo … lo vuoi fare?-

-Sì! Cioè no … io … non lo so- Ammise sospirando e riportando lo sguardo al pavimento. Sentì il ragazzo sedersi di fianco a lui e una mano prenderlo per la spalla e spingerlo contro il corpo accanto al suo. La sola presenza di Kevin bastò a calmarlo un po' e a non farlo pensare. Chiuse gli occhi godendosi quel momento di pace mentale

-Benji?- Il giovane eroe rispose solo con un semplice cenno vocale -È tutto pronto-

Quelle parole furono in grado di svegliarlo da quel piacevole tepore come solo una secchiata di acqua gelida sarebbe stata capace. Si mise seduto di scatto

-Kevin, io … ho paura- Il giovane osmosiano lo guadò perplesso. Non aveva, mai, _**mai**_, sentito quelle parole lasciare la sua bocca prima d'ora. Benji era il tipo di persona che non ammetteva di aver paura e che spezzante del pericolo prendeva tutto come un gioco. Così proteggeva se stesso. Se lo stava ammettendo voleva dire che era molto turbato

-Di cosa hai paura?- Cercò di dosare bene le parole. Sapeva quali erano le sue preoccupazioni, ma era meglio se fosse stato Ben ad ammetterle -Non è da te rimuginare così a lungo su qualcosa. Se ti viene in mente qualcosa la fai, pensando dopo alle conseguenze-

-Lo sai di cos'ho paura! E no, non posso prendere la palla al balzo e vedere come va. La posta in gioco è troppo alta- La sua voce tremava lievemente mentre cerca di controllare le sue emozioni

-Più alta dell'intero universo?- Chiese

-Estremamente più alta! Si tratte di te e Alice! Siete le persone più importanti della mia vita! Non posso permettere che vi succeda qualcosa- Urlò con quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro ma venne interrotto da Kevin che lo baciò prima che potesse dire altro. All'inizio cercò di divincolarsi dalla forte stretta delle sue mani sulle sue spalle, ma dopo alcuni secondi si lasciò andare

Lasciò che fosse Kevin a condurre il bacio, era troppo stanco mentalmente e fisicamente. Il semplice contatto delle loro labbra sembrò portare un po' di pace nella sua anima in subbuglio, ma non si sentiva ancora tranquillo. Ben presto il ragazzo corvino interruppe il bacio e lo abbraccio

-Te lo posso assicurare, non c'è nulla di cui devi aver paura. Arrivasse anche la fine del mondo, ora che sei mio non ti lascerò andare per nessuna ragione al mondo- Quelle parole gli furono di aiuto

Sebbene Kevin lo rassicurasse spesso dei sui sentimenti per lui, Ben non poteva far altro che temere di stare solo sognando. Per certi aspetti gli sembrava fin troppo perfetto per essere reale, aveva paura di svegliarsi di nuovo in quel letto d'ospedale con tutto il mondo che conosceva che gli voltava le spalle. la sua paura più grande era ritrovarsi di nuovo da solo

-Grazie Kevin, ti amo- Le sue parole erano così sincere da far quasi commuovere il ragazzo

-Ti amo anch'io, Benji- E cercò di infondergli tutto l'amore che provava per lui con quelle stesse semplici parole

-Kevi, io lo voglio fare, ma ora non ce la faccio-

-Allora, che ne dici se adesso adiamo a prenderci uno smoothy? Così ti rilassi un attimo e poi torniamo qui e decidiamo cosa fare?- Seppur riluttante Ben annuì

Kevin si alzò per primo a aiutò il giovane eroe a fare lo stesso. Lo preoccupava il fatto che Benji fosse ancora così privo di energie, ormai doveva essersi ripreso dalle medicine e dal coma eppure in quei giorni aveva visto raramente i suoi famigerati sorrisi e il suo tipico buon umore. Probabilmente finché la piccola Alice non fosse stata al suo fianco non sarebbe mai guarito del tutto.

Per un questo avrebbe dovuto odiarla, no? Stava rubando la felicità del suo Benji, eppure non riusciva ad avercela con quella bambina. L'aveva visto nei suoi occhi e sentito nella sua voce: lei era sola al mondo e Benji era l'unica persona con cui aveva mai condiviso qualcosa, anche solo la compagnia reciproca. Nel profondo del cuore sapeva che non lo stava facendo solo per Benji, ma anche per quella povera bambina.

Il viaggio in macchina fu piuttosto silenzioso, anche troppo per i suoi gusti. Per quanto ci provasse non riusciva ad instaurare una vera conversazione tra di loro, Benji era troppo perso nei suoi pensieri. Quando arrivarono da Mr. Smoothy Kevin notò un barlume di vita e vivacità in quegli occhi verdi ma fu piuttosto veloce ed ebbe paura di esserselo solo immaginato.

Ben si rifiuto di scendere dall'auto, inventandosi la scusa di essere stanco. Sapeva che Kevin non l'aveva bevuta ma lo ringrazio mentalmente per non obbligarlo. Non sapeva perché ma non lo attirava l'idea di tanta gente messa insieme, con quei sorrisi falsi e buone parole fasulle. Da quando era diventato così agorafobico? Tempo fa non avrebbe chiesto altro che l'attenzione di tutti, ora invece si sentiva quasi spaventato da tutta quella gente.

Sebbene avesse paura della solitudine, non voleva la compagnia di chi cercava solo il proprio tornaconto personale. C'erano solo due persona che avrebbero potuto cacciare via quell'opprimente senso di abbandono. Una ce l'aveva già, l'altra l'avrebbe presto stretta tra le sue braccia

-Ecco il tuo Smoothy- Disse Kevin quando fu rientrato nella macchina

-Grazie- Il silenzio calò di nuovo nella vettura, l'unico suono consisteva nel rumore di risucchio delle bevande che venivano svuotate. All'improvviso Ben si fermò e strinse forse con troppa forza il bicchiere deformandolo lievemente

-Kevin?-

-Sì?- Chiese tra un sorso e l'altro

-Facciamolo- Per poco Kevin non si strozzo con il liquido dolciastro -Ne sei sicuro?- Non si era aspettato un simile cambiamento di atteggiamento. Da come si comportava aveva previsto che per quel giorno avrebbero lasciato perdere

-Sì. Ho capito che senza te o Alice non riesco a stare calmo. Però, davvero, mi assicuri che non ci sono pericoli?-

-Non ti preoccupare. Le mie conoscenze dell'Omnitrix e della tecnologia aliena si sono sviluppare da quella volta. Non ci saranno problemi. Te lo giuro- Ben fece un profondo respiro

-Ok, allora torniamo- Anche il viaggio di ritorno fu impregnato dal silenzio, ma questa volta era diverso. L'aria era carica di aspettativa, speranza, fiducia, ma anche di paura, ansia e angoscia.

Una volta arrivati scesero dall'auto e subito si strinsero la mano. Ben era talmente agitato che il breve percorso fino al macchinario gli sembrò lungo un'eternità. Quando gli furono davanti in qualche modo tutte le sue paure gli tornarono con il peso di un macigno sul cuore e di riflesso non riuscì a lasciare quella calda mano confortante che avvolgeva la sua

-Stai tranquillo- Disse Kevin mentre lo aiutava a sistemare il braccio sinistro con l'Omnitrix sul piano di appoggio. Stava per andare ai comandi quando ancora la mano di Ben si rifiutava di lasciarlo -Benji, va tutto bene. Non mi succederà niente- In qualche modo dopo varie parole rassicuranti riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta

In silenzio si diresse alla postazione di controllo e azionò il meccanismo. Un laser si luce verde colpì in pieno il simbolo dell'Omnitrix facendo sobbalzare Ben. Per il momento tutto procedeva per il meglio, ancora qualche minuto e … All'improvviso una luce prese a lampeggiare. La potenza dell'orologio alieno era troppo grande e stava sovraccaricando la macchina

-Benji vieni vie da lì- Gridò sopra il frastuono di allarmi e fischi

-Non ci riesco. Non riesco a muovere il braccio- Kevin gli corse in contro nonostante le proteste del ragazzo. Per mantenere la promessa avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi e non rientrare nel raggio d'azione, ma non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato se fosse successo qualcosa a Benji mentre non c'era -Cosa fai deficiente! Vattene!-

-No, non ti lascio qui da solo- Le sue mani si chiusero sul braccio sinistro di Ben e con tutta la forza possibile cercò di spostarlo, senza nessun risultato. Era cose se l'Omnitrix non volesse spostarsi. Dannazione, quanto non odiava quell'orologio

-Ti prego, Kevin, vai via!-

-No!-

-Kevin!-

E in quel momento avvenne l'esplosione. Ben sentì Kevin, ricoprirsi del materiale del pavimento e abbracciarlo cercando di proteggerlo. Sentì l'onda d'urto scaraventarli lontani, mentre l'aria si riempiva di fumo irrespirabile. Il frastuono dell'esplosione lo assordò e per diversi secondi dopo che tutto si fu placato riuscì solo a sentire i rumori molto ovattati.

A fatica riuscì ad alzarsi. La testa gli faceva malissimo e tutto il copro era un dolore unico. Ci mise diversi secondi a riacquistare una vista abbastanza ottimale da constatare i danni. Subito si concentrò sul ragazzo di fianco a lui, che ancora era sdraiato immobile. Mentre lo chiamava faceva fatica a sentire le sue stesse parole, anche piano piano i suoni stavano tornando normali, e ondate di fumo gli entravano in gola facendolo tossire.

Entrò nel panico quando Kevin non gli rispose, ma alla fine dopo vari strattoni e pugni il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi. Si alzò un po' malconcio pure lui mentre la sua corazza di pietra si frantumava. Ben controllò nei minimi particolare, ma non sembrava ci fosse nulla di anomalo in lui

-Grazie al cielo- E senza rimorsi gli si buttò addosso facendo finire entrambi sdraiati a terra -Kevin! Kevin!-

-Okay che sono vivo e tutto, ma così mi schiacci!- Si lamentò il ragazzo, ma Ben era troppo felice di saperlo ancora vivo e con un aspetto umano. Fu in quel momento di euforia che il miracolo avvenne

-Mamma?- Ben si bloccò appena sentì quella voce. Si alzò di scatto quasi calpestando Kevin e tese le orecchie in ascolto. Aveva paura di essersela solo immaginata, ma con quel fumo non vedeva niente -Mamma?-

-Alice!- Una gioia come mai prima d'ora gli scoppiò nel petto. Fece dei passi avanti sperando di avanzare nella direzione giusta

-Mamma!- La sentì gridare. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi tanta era l'emozione che sentiva in quel momento. Piano piano il fumo si stava diradando e non ci volle molto prima che la vedesse comparire. Si vedeva che era ancora disorientata ma appena vide Ben il suo volto si illuminò e gli corse incontro. Il ragazzo fece lo stesso e quando furono abbastanza vicini si mise in ginocchio. Non era mai stato tanto felice come nel momento in qui quelle esili braccia lo circondarono in un abbraccio

-Te l'avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, no?- La voce di Kevin lo fece scendere da quell'attimo di euforia. Stranamente anche Alice era stata attirata dalla sua voce. Con sorpresa di entrambi la bambina, appena incrociò i suoi occhi con quelli del giovane osmosi ano, sorrise apertamente e gli corse incontro gridando

-Papà!-

***Owari Cap. 8***

* * *

><p>-Konicchiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Vi proponiamo il nuovo capitolo anche se con un po' di ritardo. Purtroppo abbiamo avuto un ritorno di fiamma con Vampire Knight e le KanamexZero portando avanti una ficcy bloccata da molti mesi. Quindi non lamentatevi!- ndJane

-Smettila di essere così cattiva! Comunque ve l'aspettavate Alice che chiama Kevin papà? Nel prossimo capitolo un po' di spiegazioni, non vi possiamo anticipare niente- ndRan

-Visto che non c'è null'altro da dure noi ce ne andiamo- ndJane

-Fateci sapere le vostre opinioni. Kissu- ndRan&Jane


	9. Ignoscere

**Capitolo 9 - Ignoscere**

* * *

><p><strong>Ignosco<strong>, _is_, _ignōvi_, _ignōtum_, _ĕre_, 3 intr. e tr., **1** intr., perdonare, indulgere, scusare **2** tr., perdonare

**Perdonare** [per-do-nà-re] _vtr._ **1** non punire qlcu. per un danno o un'offesa, vincendo il risentimento **2** scusare

* * *

><p>-Papà!-<p>

In pochi secondi Kevin si ritrovò la bambina che lo abbracciava stretto al collo incurante che lui non stesse ricambiando il gesto. La verità era che la sorpresa lo aveva completamente immobilizzato. Davvero si era aspettato di tutto, che lo accusasse di averle strappato Benji quando ne aveva bisogno oppure che si mettesse a piangere ininterrottamente oppure … non sapeva cosa ma di certo non … _questo!_

Ben sembrava altrettanto sconvolto e neanche lui si mosse per una buona manciata di secondi. Poi chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro, ma quando li riaprì la situazione non era cambiato niente. Kevin era ancora immobile con Alice attaccata a lui con una morsa ferrea

-Alice?- Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire. Lei al sentire la sua voce si staccò e si voltò verso di lui sorridendo

-Sì, mamma?- La sua voce non sembrava minimamente turbata, anzi pareva estremamente felice e quasi tremava per l'eccitazione

-Ecco, come dire … perché hai chiamato Kevin … _papà?_- A quella domanda Alice sembrò accigliarsi e in quel momento Kevin non poté non pensare che quei due avevano davvero gli stessi occhi

-Bhè, tu sei la mia mamma e Kevin è il tuo ragazzo, no? Quindi lui è il mio papà!- Sorrise, felice di essersi spiegata

-Cos?- La voce gli si strozzò in gola al sentire quella parola lasciare la bocca della sua _bambina_

-Perché, non è vero?- Adesso sì che era confusa, aveva mal interpretato alcuni segni?

-Sì, cioè no … ecco … Cosa te lo fa pensare?- Non sapeva perché, ma era strano sentirsi dire che Kevin era il suo ragazzo detto poi dalla piccola Alice sembrava ancora più assurdo e irreale. Non sapeva più cosa pensare

-Oh, bhe. Te l'avevo detto, no, che riuscivo a sentire ciò che sentivi tu, mentre ero nell'Omnitrix- Ben ebbe la decenza di arrossire mentre Kevin sembrò destarsi dal suo torpore -È vero, all'inizio ero arrabbiata con Kevin per avermi portato via la mia mamma, ma potevo anche sentire che avevi bisogno lui. E poi lo _sapevo_, lo _sentivo_ che la mia mamma non mi avrebbe lasciata sola lì, al buio- Il pensiero di quel luogo freddo e desolato le fece venire le lacrime agli occhi. Ben, non sopportando di vederla in quello stato si alzò per abbracciarla, ma Kevin fu più veloce e circondò le sua braccia forti intorno a quella piccola creatura

-Mi dispiace di averti fatto soffrire- Ben si fermò a metà strada. Era rimasto sorpreso a sentire quel tono così sincero e dispiaciuto da parte di Kevin, non si sarebbe mai immaginato qualcosa del genere da parte sue -L'unica cosa a cui stavo pensando era di riprendermi Benji. Ma dopo non ho fatto altro che avere dubbi. Continuavo a pensare a ciò che avevo fatto e mi sentivo sempre più male. So cosa significa crescere senza una famiglia, anche se io l'ho scelto. Non potevo credere di aver strappato un bambina dall'affetto di una _madre_, per quanto sia strano chiamare Benji così- A quel commento tutti e tre sorrisero divertiti -Spero solo che tu mi possa perdonare- Alice si girò verso di lui, che la abbracciava da dietro, e gli sorrise

-Non ti preoccupare, ti ho già perdonato … papà!- E per quanto potesse strano essere chiamato così, c'era qualcosa che in quel momento, nel sorriso di quella bambina, lo rendeva la persona più felice del mondo.

Ben, che era rimasto a guardare le due persone più importanti della sua vita, sorrise ancora di più nel constatare che in quel momento Alice e Kevin sembravano davvero padre e figlia. Si avvicinò a loro e li abbracciò entrambi, assaporando quel meraviglioso momento di pace. E finalmente non si sentiva più solo

-Che ne dite se ora torniamo a casa?- Chiese Ben e come risposta ottenne un sorriso da parte di Kevin ed un eccitato grido di affermazione da Alice -Andiamo allora-

Senza smettere un secondo di sorridere la bambina prese entrambi i ragazzi per mano, trascinandoli verso l'unica uscita del magazzino. Non c'erano parole per descrivere quanto fosse felice. Era uscita dal quel posto che le faceva paura, non era più sola, poteva stare liberamente con la sua mamma e per di più ora aveva anche un papà. Niente avrebbe potuto rovinare quel momento

-Wow di chi è quella macchina!- Esclamò quando vide la Dodge Challenge 1970 [1] parcheggiata proprio davanti a lei

-È mia, ovviamente- Rispose Kevin orgoglioso della sua piccola, già perché nonostante tutto quella macchina avrebbe sempre avuto un posto nel suo cuore

-Ovviamente- Disse Ben a metà tra il seccato e il divertito -La mia è più bella-

-Ovvio, l'ho fatta io!-

-Fantastica …- Gli occhi di Alice stavano letteralmente brillando. Ben, notando lo sguardo un attimo perso di Kevin, si affrettò a spiegare

-Alice ha una passione sfrenata per le auto- Kevin quasi non scoppiò a ridere

-_Tua_ figlia adora le auto?- Ben fu un attimo indispettito da quel tono così incredulo -Ecco, diciamo che tu non sei proprio il tipo- Si sbrigò a spiegare dopo aver ricevuto un'occhiataccia particolarmente sinistra

-Grazie per il complimento, eh?-

-Scusa- Anche se dal tono non lo sembrava poi molto

-Posso davvero salirci?- Chiese Alice che fino a quel momento non aveva badato al battibecco dei suoi _genitori_

-Sì, certo tesoro- Le rispose Ben sorridendo, mentre l'aiutava a salire e ad allacciarsi la cintura. Dopo essersi assicurato che la bambina fosse al sicuro andò a sedersi al posto passeggero, mentre Kevin si posizionava al volante. Il viaggio trascorse tranquillo con Ben e Kevin che chiacchieravano e Alice che guardava stupida ed eccitata il paesaggio che scorreva fuori dal finestrino

-Allora Alice, ti piace la città?- Chiese Kevin ma quando non ottenne risposta guardò preoccupato nello specchietto retrovisore nello stesso istante in cui Ben si girò per controllare cosa fosse successo. Entrambi sospirarono di sollievo quando si accorsero che si era solo addormentata

-Si deve essere stancata- Disse il giovane eroe mentre la guardava dormire -È davvero tenera quando dorme-

-Già, ti assomiglia molto- Ripose Kevin, e fu lui stesso sorpreso del tono così affettuoso che gli era venuto spontaneo al solo guardarla. Era come se la conoscesse da una vota, come se volerle così bene fosse una cosa naturale. Era possibile che in pochi minuti si fosse affezionato così tanto a quella bambina? No, non era così poco; sin dalla prima volta che l'aveva vista nell'ologramma dell'Omnitrix aveva sentito una forte emozione, quel senso innato di volerla proteggere. Era tutto così strano

-Davvero?- Ben era sembrato genuinamente sorpreso e per nulla ironico

-Bhe, sì- Fu l'intelligente risposta dell'osmosiano

-Sai, all'inizio lo pensavo anche io. Se la guardi dall'aspetto fisico mi assomiglia; ha i miei stessi occhi verdi, ma la loro forma è lievemente diversa; i suoi capelli sono di un castano un po' più scuro e sono decisamente più selvaggi dei miei. Se fosse davvero una mia copia genetica, dovremmo avere anche gli stessi interessi, ma ha questa passione sfrenata per le auto che io non ho; è molto atletica, mentre io sono decisamente più pigro; nonostante la sua calma le piace vedere le cose che si distruggono; ama la tecnologia e tutto ciò che ne deriva tanto da parlarmene per ore intere- Ben si fermò all'improvviso, come assorto in chissà quali pensieri. Kevin lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio sperando di non essere lascito così sulle spine -Sai- Riprese poi all'improvviso -Più ci penso più mi sembra che lei ti somigli-

-Stai scherzando? Com'è possibile? Lei è nata dal _tuo_ Omnitrix! Io cosa centro?-

-Stai tranquillo, la mia era solo un'osservazione. Ora sono troppo stanco per pensarci- Rispose Ben appoggiando la testa al sedile e chiudendo gli occhi

-Hey, Benji non ti addormentare anche tu, non vi posso portare in braccio entrambi- Esclamò cercando di svegliare il ragazzo ma non la bambina seduta dietro di lui

-Hum, siamo arrivati?- Chiese notando che la macchina si era fermata

-Sì, avanti scendi. Prendo io Alice- Entrambi erano troppo stanchi e affaticati dagli eventi della giornata per notare la figura seduta davanti alla porta nella debole luce del tramonto. Kevin prese in braccio la bambina che dopo aver un attimo stropicciato gli occhi lo guardò e gli chiese

-Papà?- Era ancora un suono piuttosto estraneo alle sue orecchie ma stranamente iniziava a farci l'abitudine, anche più in fretta del previsto

-Sì, sono io. Ora entriamo in casa così puoi riposare tranquillamente- Lei annuì e sistemò la testa sulla sua spalla e richiuse gli occhi, non tornando però a dormire

-Ben, Kevin, dove eravate finti? È tutto il giorno che vi cerco- I due ragazzi si girarono verso la voce che li aveva chiamati e che proveniva dalla porta della casa, ma non dovettero vederla per capire chi era

-Gwen- Il tono era uscito più infuriato e scontroso di quanto Ben non avesse voluto. Era arrabbiato con lei per non avergli creduto, ma in fondo lei era sempre sua cugina e le voleva bene come se fosse sua sorella. Diciamo che forse più che arrabbiato si sentiva tradito

-Ragazzi, dove erava…- Si fermò quando fu vicina abbastanza da notare la bambina tra le braccia di Kevin. Inconsciamente trattenne il respiro -…te. Lei è …-

-Sì, è Alice-

-Non ci posso credere. Allora era davvero …-

-Te l'avevo detto che era reale- In quel momento Ben si era aspettato di tutto, davvero _tutto_ tranne che Gwen si mettesse a piangere

-M-Mi dispiace- La voce era rotta dai singhiozzi. Entrambi erano rimasti scioccati, Gwen non piangeva mai, anche se Kevin sapeva che aveva pianto fino a non aver più lacrime quando pensava che suo cugino non si sarebbe più svegliato

-Hey Gwen, non c'è bisogno …- Ma Ben non sapeva cosa dire per farla stare meglio. Non avrebbe mai pensato che sua cugina, così forte e indipendente, potesse ridursi in quello stato

-È colpa mia se sei entrato in quel coma! È colpa mia se eri così distrutto quando ti sei risvegliato, perché non ti ho creduto! Ero così arrabbiata con me stessa che ad un certo punto ho voluto addossare la colpa su qualcun altro. Ho avuto paura di non rivederti più, mi sentivo così male volevo solo riportarti indietro- Le sue frasi iniziavano a non avere più un filo logico e questo iniziava a preoccupare i due ragazzi

In quello stesso momento Alice parve destarsi dal suo stato di torpore e si divincolò nella presa di Kevin, facendogli capire che voleva scendere. Una volta con i piedi per terra si avvicinò alla ragazza traballando un po' e sbadigliando appena, con gli occhi che le si chiudevano per il sonno. Una volta che le fu davanti le mise una mano sui capelli rossi, mentre con l'altra si stropicciava gli occhi cercando di restare sveglia. Gwen a quel contatto alzò la testa e incontrò il stupendo sorriso di Alice

-Zia Gwen, va tutto bene- E forse per via di quelle parole o forse per il fatto che quel sorriso era così simile a quello di suo cugino, la ragazza si lasciò completamente andare abbracciando quella bambina come se fosse la sua unica via di salvezza. Ben sorrise e ancora una volta si chiese come Alice sapesse sempre trovare le parole giuste per far felici le persone

-Gwen, andiamo entriamo in casa. Ormai è buio e siamo tutti stanchi- La ragazza alzò lo sguardo verso suo cugino e si stupì di vederlo sorridere verso di lei mentre le offriva una mano per alzarsi -Siamo fortunati che Kevin ha una stanza per gli ospiti- Lei ricambio debolmente il suo sorriso e accettò l'aiuto -Alice può dormire con noi per stanotte- La bambina sorrise mentre Kevin la prese in braccio. Sebbene fosse stanca era anche davvero felice di poter passare la notte con i suoi genitori

-Io porto Alice di sopra- Riferì l'osmosiano appena entrati in casa -È crollata di colpo appena l'ho presa in braccio. Nel ripostiglio c'è un scatolone con dei vecchi vestiti di mia madre. Forse c'è qualcosa che va bene a Gwen- Entrambi i cugini lo guardarono un attimo scioccati, ma fu Ben vociferare i loro pensieri

-Perché tieni in casa tua dei vecchi vestiti di tua madre?-

-E che ne so?- Urlò sottovoce cercando di non svegliare la bambina che intanto se la ronfava alla grande -Me li ha mollati qui quando ho preso questo appartamento; mi sono ricordato ora della loro esistenza- Le sue parole si persero nel corridoio mentre si avviava verso la sua stanza, che quella notte no avrebbe condiviso solo con Benji ma anche con la piccola Alice

-Andiamo, di qua- Disse indicando la strada a Gwen mentre rideva sotto i baffi. Subito calò il silenzio, interrotto solo dai loro passi fino a che la ragazza non ce la fece più e disse

-Davvero Ben, mi dispiace …-

-Gwen, ho detto che non ti devi preoccupare. Era normale in fondo non credermi e …-

-NO!- Urlò lei e il suono sembrò rimbombare per tutti i muri della casa. Ben spalancò gli occhi sorpreso da quello _esplosione_ improvvisa -Cioè … sì- Disse questa volta con un tono decisamente più calmo -Mi dispiace anche per quello, ma quello che volevo dire- Fece un profondo respiro -Voglio scusarmi del mio comportamento prima che accadesse tutto questo. Ero così presa da me stessa, dai miei esami, dalla mia vita che non mi sono accorta di quanto stessi soffrendo, di quanto ti sentissi solo e abbandonato. Ero sempre stata abituata a vedere che te la cavavi da solo per anche pensare che avessi bisogno di aiuto, del _mio_ aiuto. Dannazione, ho lasciato che entrassi in _coma_ prima di capire il mio errore-

-Gwen, in effetti mi sentivo solo e abbandonato e mi sembrava che a nessuno importasse niente di me. Ma ora, con il senno di poi, mi sembra di aver reagito in maniera fin troppo esagerata. Mi scuso per- Le sue parole furono interrotte da Gwen che lo abbracciò di slancio

-Non ti devi _assolutamente_ scusare, hai capito? Per una volta puoi ammettere le tue debolezze e dire che avevi bisogno di aiuto. Non puoi fare sempre tutto quanto da solo. Lo so che non è egoismo ma che cerchi di risparmiarci dal preoccuparci e farci soffrire, ma il risultato è esattamente l'opposto. Ci_ preoccupiamo _e_ soffriamo_. E per una volta accetta le mie scuse, dimmi che mi perdoni, senza dirmi che non è colpa mia. Se no non riuscirò mai a superarlo- Ben sembrò avere un attimo di esitazione, come se dovesse assimilare tutte le informazioni ricevute, ma poi ricambiò l'abbraccio e sorridendo rispose

-Okay, accetto le tue scuse, cugina, ti perdono- Lei sorrise ma non accennò a staccarsi, ancora no le sembrava vero che Ben fosse in piedi, vivo e vegeto, non in coma o in uno stato comatoso

-Ti voglio bene, cugino-

-Anche io-

***Owari Cap. 9***

* * *

><p>[1] Okay dovrebbe essere il modello a cui si sono ispirati per la macchina di Kevin nella versione animata, mentre nel film Ben 10: Alien Swarm si rifà alla Dodge Challenge 2008 (informazioni trovate sul web, non sono per nulla esperta di auto)<p>

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Oooooookaaaaay, questo capitolo è un po' così di passaggio, nel prossimo si scopriranno le vere origini di Alice, in pratica come sia stato possibile che la piccola si sia creata nell'Omnitrix- ndRan

-Come nota di servizio, per tutti gli appassionati di anime, manga, Giappone, yaoi, slash e simili abbiamo creato una pagina su Facebook _Otaku & Yaoi Shrine_. La potete trovare a questo indirizzo: http : / / www . facebook . com / pages / Otaku – Yaoi – Shrine / 214716838611235 (togliendo gli spazi!)- ndJane

-Ci stiamo facendo un po' di pubblicità quindi almeno fateci un saltino e se vi piace mettetelo un _Mi Piace_! Onegai!- ndRan

-Che per favore! Io li minaccio …- ndJane

-Jane! Stai buona ora li salutiamo e chiediamo di farci taaaante belle recensioni, okay?- ndRan

-Uff, okay. Però sei davvero banale- ndJane

-No, ho solo il buon senso. Allora alla prossima con gli ultimi capitoli. Kissu- ndRan


	10. Veritas

**Capitolo 10 - Veritas**

* * *

><p><strong>Vērĭtās<strong>, _ātis_, f., **1** verità, il vero

**Verità** [ve-ri-tà] _s.f._ **1** qualità di ciò che è vero **2** ciò che è vero in assoluto o rispetto a determinati fatti

* * *

><p>Quella mattina Ben fu svegliato dai raggi del sole che filtravano tra le tende malamente tirate, ma visto che non aveva voglia di aprirli e svegliarsi definitivamente rimase sdraiato nel letto con gli occhi chiusi; probabilmente era troppo presto per alzarsi, avrebbe aspettato la sveglia. Questo non gli impedì di capire che c'era qualcosa di diverso, non spiacevole, ma che fino al giorno prima non c'era stato.<p>

Di solito durante la notte finiva sempre per attaccarsi a Kevin e quando si svegliava aveva quasi sempre la testa appoggiata al suo petto; ma questa volta no. La sua testa non era nemmeno appoggiata sul cuscino, ma su qualcosa di più duro e non gli ci volle molto per capire che si trattava del braccio del suo ragazzo. Qualcuno però stringeva la maglia del suo pigiama in una mano. La presa era salda ma non forte e le sue dimensioni erano troppo piccole per essere di Kevin; come quella di un bambino.

Un attimo … un bambino …?

Allora non era stato un sogno. Erano davvero riusciti a liberare Alice dall'Omnitrix!

La voglia di tenere gli occhi chiusi svanì. Tanto ormai era sveglio e voleva vedere la sua faccia. Quando li aprì scoprì che, come aveva sospettato, poggiava la testa sul braccio di Kevin e che Alice era sdraiata in mezzo a loro due, una mano stretta alla sua maglia, mentre l'altro braccio di Kevin era posato sul fianco della bambina, in un inconsapevole gesto protettivo.

Per un momento pensò che sembrassero una vera famiglia. E il pensiero gli scaldò il cuore in una maniera che non credeva possibile. Pensava di aver raggiunto la felicità quando aveva trovato la bambina ma, ora che era in compagnia delle sue persone che amava di più, si rese conto di cos'era davvero la felicità. Non passò molto prima che Alice si svegliasse e di conseguenza anche Kevin

-Mamma! Papà! Andiamo, ho fame! Facciamo colazione?- Kevin mugugnò qualcosa e cercò di nascondersi sotto le coperte

-Va bene, va bene, andiamo. Come fai a essere così sveglia di prima mattina?- Alice sorridendo lo prese per un braccio e lo _agevolò_ lungo il percorso fino alla cucina, lasciando Kevin nel groviglio di lenzuola.

Una volta arrivati in cucina Ben si mette hai fornelli mentre Alice si siede al tavolo, insieme canticchiano una canzone. La bambina appoggia i gomiti sul tavolo e posa il mentre sui palmi delle mani, mentre sbatte le gambe a tempo della musica che solo loro due sentono. Ed è così che li trovò Gwen; si era svegliata al profumo di bacon e uova e si era diretta verso la cucina. A guardarli così felici, si sentiva male ad aver fatto soffrire così tanto Ben e aver creduto che la piccola Alice non esistesse

-Buon giorno Gwen. Vieni, la colazione è pronta!- Disse Ben. Alice si girò verso la porta e quando vide la ragazza sorrise

-Oh, buon giorno zia Gwen!-

-Buon giorno, Ben, Alice. Kevin sta ancora dormendo?- Chiese sedendosi a tavola davanti al cugino che a sua volta si era seduto di fianco alla bambina

-Sì- Ben rise -La mattina, se non deve andare a lavorare, niente lo può buttare giù dal letto-

-State parlando di me alle mie spalle?- Tutti si girarono di nuovo verso la porta proprio per vedere Kevin entrare con gli occhi ancora assonnati e i piedi che non si alzavano completamente dal pavimento mentre camminava

-Oh, buon giorno Kevin! Certo che sparlavamo alle tue spalle- Disse Ben sorridendo

-Grazie mille, comunque- Rispose Kevin. Passando di fianco al suo ragazzo per andare al suo posto si chinò lievemente in avanti per lasciarli un bacio sulla guancia, gesto che Ben ricambiò.

Il resto della colazione passò tranquillamente, tra chiacchiere varie e risate. Nessuno dei presenti a tavola si sarebbe mai immaginato quella situazione. Ben, Gwen e Kevin non avevano sperato di poter ridere, scherzare e stare di nuovo insieme dopo tutto quello che era successo; soprattutto i due cugini si erano chiesti se avrebbero mai riallacciato i rapporti.

Ad Alice invece non sembrava vero di avere una famiglia, ciò che aveva in quel momento era molto più di quanto non avesse mai desiderato. Non solo poteva stare con la sua mamma, ma ora aveva anche un papà e una zia.

Finito di mangiare, Ben mi mise a lavare i piatti con Alice che si era offerta come asciugatrice ufficiale. Nel frattempo Kevin e Gwen si accomodarono in soggiorno, lui sul divano e la ragazza su una poltrona. Il silenzio nella sala veniva spezzato solo dal lontano rumore di piatti e dall'acqua che scorreva. Entrambi guardarono, forse inconsciamente, verso la cucina

-Sei felice, Kevin?-La domanda arrivò così, all'improvviso, ma lui sapeva la risposta

-Sì- Il sorriso che nacque sul suo volto servì a spiegare tutta quella felicità che sentiva e non riusciva a esprimere a parole

-Non avevi mai sorriso così quando stavi con me-

-Perché con te era diverso, non te l'ho mai detto, ma aveva sempre l'impressione di non meritarti, di non essere abbastanza per te. Non riuscivo a essere davvero me stesso ed era tutto così sforzato. Mentre con Benji è completamente diverso, è tutto più naturale e genuino. Non mi ero mai sentito così bene con una persona. Poi c'è …-

-Alice, giusto?- Chiese Gwen ora più curiosa che altro

-Già. Sai è strano, più passo tempo con lei più mi sembra di conoscerla. E dire che non sono passate neanche ventiquattro ore da quando è uscita dall'Omnitrix eppure mi sembra così naturale che stia con noi, che chiami Benji mamma e me papà. È strano, sì; ma non saprei dire, non suona _sbagliato_. È come se fosse sempre stato così, come se non ci fosse stato un momento in cui lei non fosse con noi. Non so, non credo di riuscire a spiegarlo meglio-

-Come se fosse davvero vostra figlia- Ora Gwen aveva una faccia molto pensierosa ma Kevin non ci fece molto caso

-Esatto! Penso che quello che sto provando sia ciò che ogni padre proverebbe per la figlia o il figlio, o almeno è quello che credo, visto che non ho davvero conosciuto mio padre. Non posso parlare per nome di Benji, ma l'hai visto anche tu, no? Ormai ha sviluppato un istinto materno da far invidia a ogni madre-

-È come se condivideste lo stesso DNA- Quella frase fu solo un sussurro e Kevin non la sentì. Inoltre proprio in quel momento Alice entrò correndo in soggiorno diretta verso la ragazza

-Zia Gwen!- La voce squillante della bambina destò la ragazza dai suoi pensieri e sorridendo a sua volta la prese in braccio facendola sedere sulle sua gambe. Subito dopo entrò Ben che si mise a sedere di fianco a Kevin, il quale gli passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo avvicinò a se

-Ragazzi, ora che siamo tutti qui insieme vorrei porre un quesito- Disse Gwen cercando di suonare perentoria -Visto che abbiamo appurato che Alice non è ovviamente un'illusione, com'è possibile che si sia creata all'interno dell'Omnitrix? Sinceramente la curiosità mi sta uccidendo- I quattro si guardarono ma nessuno sembrava avere una risposta

-Io non saprei davvero. Tutto quello che so, è che è stata creata a partire da un frammento del mio DNA, ma come questo sia successo, davvero mi è oscuro-

-Uno dei motivi per cui mi sembrava una cosa impossibile e perché per fare in modo che questo avvenga ci vuole una fonte di energia esorbitante, forse anche superiore a quella dell'Omnitrix stesso. In più doveva esserci stato un errore nel dispositivo, visto che non era stato programmato per questo scopo. Dimmi Alice, tu ti ricordi qualcosa di quando sei stata creata?- Lei guardò in alto verso Gwen poi riportò lo sguardo verso i genitori

-Non mi ricordo nulla di quando sono stata creata, so solo che da quando sono nata fino a quando la mamma non è entrata nell'Omnitrix io sono sempre vissuta nel buio, senza bisogno di cibo o acqua-

-Aspetta un secondo, se ci fai caso come ha fatto a imparare a parlare, a camminare …- Disse Kevin ma venne quasi subito interrotto da Ben

-E poi quando ti ho incontrata per la prima volta mi hai detto che avevi sette anni e mezzo, come facevi ad avere la concezione del tempo se vivevi in un luogo senza luce solare-

-Non saprei cosa rispondere- Alice si sentiva un po' imbarazzata per sua inutilità in quella discussione, anche se riguardava la sua _nascita_

-Molto probabilmente la concezione del tempo e le funzioni base di un essere umano Alice le ha prese indirettamente da Ben attraverso l'Omnitrix, attraverso lo stesso errore nel sistema che l'aveva creata. Quindi se è vero che esisti da sette anni e mezzo ci basta capire cos'è successo allora che abbia permesso tutto ciò-

-Beh sette anni e mezzo fa era l'estate in cui ho trovato l'Omnitrix. Potrebbe essere stato acquisito il mio DNA quando l'ho indossato la prima volta-

-Ne dubito, non c'è stata abbastanza energia- C'era qualcosa che le sfuggiva, un particolare importante che doveva per forza essere davanti ai loro occhi, ma che non riuscivano a vedere

-Di momenti ce ne possono essere stati tanti, gli strani eventi con l'Omnitrix sono pressoché infiniti- Commentò Ben -Non saprei da dove iniziare-

-Mi dispiace ma io qui non vi posso aiutare, i nostri incontri durante quell'estate sono stati pochi e decisamente poco piacevoli- Ben lanciò un'occhiata a Kevin ma non disse niente

-In effetti, volevi risucchiare l'energia da … l'energia- Si fermò all'improvviso come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione improvvisa -Ma certo! Ragazzi era così ovvio!- Ben e Kevin si guardarono un secondo, come se fosse impazzita

-Vorresti spiegare anche a noi, grazie- Disse il giovane osmosiano

-Quando hai tentato di assorbire l'energia dell'Omnitrix c'è stato un sovraccarico, giusto? Quest'enorme quantità di energia non solo ha provocato gli effetti che già sappiamo su di te, ma ha anche generato l'errore da cui è nata Alice. In pratica l'Omnitrix ha acquisito il DNA da entrambi-

-Sì, in effetti così tutto torna. Se Alice avesse preso solo il mio DNA sarebbe stata una mia copia perfetta invece poiché ha mischiato anche quello di Kevin …- Ben fu interrotto dalla voce incerta di Alice

-Q-Quindi, Kevin sarebbe davvero il mio papà?- Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio totale; tutti e tre i ragazzi guardarono gli occhi speranzosi della bambina

-Credo proprio di sì- Rispose Kevin con un sorriso appena accennato. L'espressione sul volto di Alice passò da insicura a radiosa in cinque secondi netti e con rinnovata energia scese dalla sua posizione in braccio a Gwen per correre in contro e poi saltare addosso a Ben e Kevin. Un attimo sorpresi, i due la presero al volo per poi stringerla in un caldo abbraccio che sapeva di famiglia

-Sei felice Alice?- Le chiese Ben

-Sì- Disse ridendo -Zia Gwen! Sono davvero i miei genitori!-

-Sì, tesoro. Magari non nel modo convenzionale, ma lo sono davvero- E lo sarebbero stati anche senza la prova del DNA. Non era quello che contava, perché sia Ben che Kevin avevano voluto bene a quella bambina fin da subito, anche se non sapevano chi fosse realmente, anche se ignoravano la sua _provenienza_.

L'avevano considerata loro figlia fin dall'inizio ed era questo che faceva di loro degli ottimi genitori

Di questo ne era sicura.

***Owari Cap. 10***

* * *

><p>-Buon 1° Maggio a tutti!- ndRan<p>

-Consideratevi fortunati che abbiamo lavorato per voi nel giorno in cui nessuno dovrebbe lavorare- ndJane

-Ma se abbiamo scritto solo le ultime 6 righe, che fatica hai fatto?- ndRan

-Non è questo! Su tratta di una questione di principio!- ndJane

-Okay, okay, va bene hai ragione tu. Ora cari lettori preparatevi a una notizia bomba. Il prossimo capitolo sarà al 99% l'ultimo- ndRan

-Per alcuni sarà uno shock ma a me non importa- ndJane

-Ah! Sei così insensibile! Ma in fondo devo ammettere che è un sollievo. Non sappiamo dirvi quando inizieremo una nuova bevin, al momento stiamo portando avanti diverse ficcy- ndRan

-Ora mi sono stufata di questi piagnistei. Questi sono i fatti e ora ce ne andiamo a riposare- ndJane

-A presto e commentate!- ndRan


End file.
